Ama a tu Enemigo
by Yaquecita
Summary: "Separados por estatus diferentes, Otani se convirtió en un agente secreto en busca de alguien llamada Risa, quien ha cometido muchos crímenes y accidentes con el fin de proteger y ayudar a su familia ¿Qué pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen? ¿El amor es más complejo que el odio? T y M" Una historia por lovecomyes17 adaptada al español por mi.
1. Prologo

Hola personas de Fanfiction, el dia de hoy les traigo una adaptación/traducción de un fanfic de lovecomyes17, el cual es hermoso y enserio me encanta 3, les pido por favor que si quieren dejar un review se lo dejen a ella en la versión original, y pos sin más que decir, disfrútenlo :D

Nota: Voy a incluir las notas de la autora original.

 **Hey! Esta es mi otra historia fanfiction. Creo que si ustedes la aman podría hacerla incluso mejor que A life so change y Remember me. Puedo hacer que esto sea asombroso. Solo tengo curiosidad. Quería ver como lo haría esta pareja si la pongo en una situación así. Me haré muy buena, prometo que puedo hacer esto asombroso o al menos lo intentare XD. Este es el Prologo o algo como un pequeño avance de una parte de la historia. Díganme si quieren que continué. Ahora un adelanto especial.**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece Lovely Complex. O ninguna de las ocurrencias de los siguientes capítulos. Todo es ficción hecha a partir de mi imaginación.**

 _Prologo_

 _¿Sabes lo que significa cuando alguien que amas está a punto de ser asesinado? ¿Alguna vez haz experimentado eso? ¿Cómo matar a alguien que amas? ¿Sabes cómo es cuando puedes ver el amor en sus ojos con los tuyos? Desearía que nuestras vidas fueran diferentes. Quisiera poder estar con él y no tener que preocuparme por nada más. Podía sentir el sudor en mi frente y a mis temblorosas piernas agitarse. Todo mi cuerpo parecía sacudirse y no podía mantener un agarre correcto de la pistola ¡Quería gritar!_

 _¡Gritar!_

 _Decirle a todos que yo debería ser asesinada en vez de él. Que todo esto es por mi. Así qué ¿por qué no dispara y me mata? ¿Por qué no jala el gatillo? ¡Dispara!_

 _¡DISPARA!_

 _Las voces de gente enojada gritando "¡Mátala!" o "¡Mátalo!" se mezclaban con aún más gritos de afuera._

 _¿Cómo destruyes algo que amas? ¿Cómo es posible matar a eso que en tu corazón significa todo? ¿Matarías a la persona que amas por la seguridad de otros? ¿Podrías incluso atreverte a mirar a esa persona a los ojos mientras la matas?_

 _Matar no es la respuesta._

 _Nunca lo fue conmigo y él lo sabe. Él me conoce tan bien como yo lo conozco a él, y yo sé que el no quiere dispararme, pero si es la única elección que tiene, entonces lo hará, sin importar que tanto dijo que le gustaba… o que me amaba. También sé que si le disparo todos mis problemas se resolverán._

 _Si solo jalo el gatillo todo habrá terminado._

 _Levanté mi pistola y le apunté con ella._

 _Sus ojos reflejan a los míos._

 _Dolor cruzando los ojos de ambos._

" _Se acabó." Susurré mientras cerraba mis ojos y me preparaba lentamente para jalar el gatillo. ¿Cómo puedes matar a alguien que amas? ¿A alguien de quien no se suponía que te enamoraras? ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi? ¿Por qué hiciste que me enamorará de ti? ¿Por qué nos enamoramos el uno del otro? Somos dos idiotas, debimos haberlo pensado mejor. Pero ahora es muy tarde. Uno de nosotros tiene que morir. Solo puede quedar un idiota…_

 _Él…_

 _O_

 _Yo…_

 _¿Sabes lo que siginifica cuando alguien que amas está a punto de ser asesinado?... Por ti._

 **Escribiré el siguiente capitulo mañana si ustedes enserio quieren continuar leyendo esto xD. Espero que les haya gustado el Prologo y que sigan leyendo. Será un infierno de viaje el escribir esta historia xD. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review.**

Y eso es todo. Recuerden que si quieren dejar un review pueden hacerlo en la historia original.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


	2. Como comenzó

Heeeey, aquí estoy otra vez después de bastante con otro capitulo, disfrútenlo~

 **Hola de nuevo. Entonces… ¿No estoy segura de sí debería continuar escribiendo esto o no? Así que… Sip, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, por lo que escribí el Capítulo 1. Por favor díganme sí quieren que continué esta historia, porque sinceramente no estoy muy segura de sí debería. Bueno… sí continúo escribiendo esto estará clasificado como T+, porque si habrá un par de escenas de sexo, así que si… Pero no puedo ponerlo como M porque no serán tan vividas como las que escriben las personas que escriben con clasificación M. Podría cambiarlo a M, pero no sé, me pongo toda rara escribiendo una parte M vívida. Pero bueno, quien sabe. Aquí está el Capítulo 1… pero podría ser algo confuso y aburrido. Lo siento, el comienzo siempre es aburrido para mí. xD. Lo haré más interesante después, lo prometo (sí es que continúo) ¡DISFRUTEN! Oh, y FYI.**

 **"** **Código R" significa Risa**

 **"** **Código O" significa Otani**

 **Muy bien, ahora que eso está claro, comencemos con el Capítulo 1**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 _Capítulo 1: Como comenzó_

 **Código: R (Risa)**

Supongo que puedo decir que todo comenzó cuando mi padre enfermó. Mi padre formaba parte de una agencia de agentes secretos que solo algunas personas conocían. Un día una sociedad diferente de agentes le disparó. Desde entonces, nuestro dinero y comida han sido limitados. Solía ser una chica normal… Bueno, no normal, soy bastante alta para mi edad. Tengo 18 pero mido 1.72 metros, y estoy en crecimiento. Soy la chica más alta de mi escuela, pero nadie sabe mi identidad secreta, solo Chiharu. Solía ser casi normal, pero ya no más. Soy la mayor en mi familia. Pero sí me lo preguntan, mi hermano debió haber sido el mayor. Es más maduro que yo. No tenía elección. No teníamos elección. Cuando mi padre enfermó, se nos terminó la comida, nuestros recibos se multiplicaron y mi madre no podía encontrar trabajo, tenía que ayudar a mi papá. Mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a buscar un trabajo. El jefe de la SAJ (Sociedad de Agentes de Japón), lugar donde solía trabajar mi padre, vió una oportunidad. El ofreció protección para mi papá sí, y solo sí, mi hermano y yo nos uníamos a su sociedad secreta.

No teníamos elección.

Teníamos que aceptar.

Ahora… Soy una agente espía o como sea que lo llames. Ahí fue cuando mi vida comenzó a cambiar a algo más complejo que todo… amor.

— ¡Rayos! No funciona, ¿cómo sujetas esta cosa?—. Me quejé mientras trataba de sostener la AK-47.

— ¿Sabes que la estás sosteniendo al revés? Inteligente—. Murmuró mi hermano sosteniendo la suya.

— Las pistolas no son mi fuerte. ¡Podría jurar que soy la agente más torpe de todas! No puedo sostener una pistola bien, dame un cuchillo y probablemente terminaré apuñalandóme a mí misma. Tengo suerte de no haberme disparado—. Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, mientras volteaba la pistola al lado correcto, tirándola accidentalmente.

— Cierto —. Dijo mi hermano asintiendo con la cabeza.

Suspiré y levanté la pistola poniéndola en la mesa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos hasta que la otra agencia se alíe con nosotros?—. Le pregunté.

— No lo sé… ni me importa. Conociendo a esta agencia, solo nos enviarán para matarlos—. Respondió.

Él tenía razón.

Mi comunicador sonó.

— Es un Código X… tengo una misión—. Dije leyendo el mensaje.

— ¿X? Buena suerte, espero que no te mates en el proceso bla, bla, bla, me voy—. Mi hermano bostezó y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿Hola? ¡Código X! ¡Significa algo peligroso o riesgoso! ¡¿Qué clase de despedida fue esa?!—. Protesto evitando que se aleje.

— Okay, bien, extrañare a mi loca hermana, quien nunca tendrá una salud mental estable sin importar cuanto le diga que tiene problemas. Eres una en un millón… ¿Puedo irme ahora?—. Respondió con aburrimiento.

Dejo que se vaya. Frunciendo el ceño.

— Bonita despedida, seguro y sonreiré siempre que la recuerde—. Murmuré sarcásticamente antes de irme. Código X es básicamente la primera señal de que habrá gente armada. Gente armada entrenada. ¡Apestó en eso! Tomé una pistola y un cuchillo rápidamente para ir a mi misión. Até mi cabello y me pusé una peluca rubia de tonalidad fresa y unas gafas negras. No soy una buena agente. Nunca lo he sido. Mi hermano es el bueno. Yo soy un desastre. La cosa es que no puedo matar a nadie. Esa es mi mayor debilidad. Matar a alguien. Me da un dolor de estómago con solo pensarlo. Pero soy buena en el crimen. Puedo robar algo sin que nadie se de cuenta. Puedo hacerlo todo… excepto matar a alguien.

— ¡Risa! ¡Llegas tarde!—. Dijo Chiharu cuando llegué.

Chiharu es una de mis mejores amigas. Usualmente es tímida, pero conoce el tipo de trabajo que hago. Ella se ofreció para ayudarme y se unió. Pero ella no está involucrada en las misiones del todo. Ella me da dispositivos, esa es su especialidad.

— Lo siento, me atrasé en el camino porque compré un juego nuevo, tú sabes, Calabozo de Almas 2, donde puedo vencer a ese chico—. Balbuceé, poniendo una excusa.

— Tu misión es robar tres millones de yens del Banco de Osaka y traer un dispositivo conocido como KMS aquí en menos de una hora. Necesitas tener cuidado y evitar que te reconozcan, después, regresa a la base… Ten cuidado, Risa, no somos la única agencia que quiere el KMS—. Me dijo mirándome con tristeza, como si fuera a morir.

Suspiré y asentí.

No comprendí exactamente que dijo, pero era sobre dinero, KMB o KMS y una hora. Oh, y habrá hombres armados.

— Te veré en la escuela—. Dijo Chiharu con tristeza.

— Chiharu, está bien. No moriré, solo es un banco, un estúpido dispositivo y un par de personas rudas con pistolas. Puedo manejarlo—. Era una mentira

Siempre que voy a misiones, me asustó y mis palmas comienzan a sudar. Pero lo hago por mi padre. Quien cada día se pone más débil. Hay gente que quiere matarlo. Me necesita. Mi familia me necesita. Abracé a Chiharu y fuí hacia el banco tratando de recordar como respirar.

 **Código: O (Otani)**

Claro, soy bajo, solo dilo. Tengo 17 y estoy horriblemente cerca a los 18, pero solo mido 1.56 metros. Soy bajo. Muy bajo. Odio como la gente se burla de mi altura. Como estos tontos idiotas de aquí, quienes se ríen mientras entro. Desde el momento en que me uní, casi se mueren de la risa con solo verme.

El día que me uní, fue el año pasado.

— Así que, Atsushi Otani, quieres unirte a nuestra agencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes de ella?—. El chico que me pregunto me miraba con curiosidad.

— Parece interesante. Sé de ella porque encontre un parche o algo así que decía ADAP (Agencia de Agentes Perfectos), decidí que esto podría ayudarme a pagar mi colegiatura—. Le dije al chico.

— Jefe, ¿cómo podría este niño bajito unirse? Lo matarían el primer día—. Dijo un idiota alto.

— La altura no importa… tu habilidad si. Sí quieres unirte, tienes que hacer misiones que te asignaremos, todo por tu cuenta—. Me dijo el líder.

— Lo haré—. Respondí.

Y así fue como comenzó mi cosa del agente secreto. Nunca había querido ser un agente, solo lo hago para pagar mi universidad… Y porque estaba en el testamento de mi tío, quien fue asesinado por la SAJ. Necesito hacer que SAJ caiga. Eso es lo que decía en el testamento. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Quería ser maestro… En realidad, aún quiero, pero primero debo hacer esto. Pueden decir que estoy loco, pero, por lo que había visto en películas, pensaba que el trabajo de espía era divertido…

Vaya que estaba equivocado…

Descubrí que ser un espía significa que nunca te puedes enamorar de alguien, especialmente sí ese alguien termina siendo tu enemigo. Pero la cosa es… No pude resistirme. No pude resistirme a enamorarme de ella…

 **Espero que eso haya entretenido a alguien xD. Oh, deje una nota dándoles una pista sobre Otani y Risa. Entonces sep. Espero que los nombres en código no los confundan. Haruka, Kohori, Kanzaki, Nobu, Nakao, Maity, Sr. Kong y Mimi estarán todos en esta historia xD. Bueno si quieren que continúe por favor dejen un review y digánmelo. xD. Creo que esta historia será divertida de escribir, pero ya veremos. Gracias por leer xD. Nos vemos…**

Eso ha sido todo por este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado, y que mi traducción no les pareciera muy mala(?, el punto es, pronto actualizaré, recuerden dejar su review en la historia original.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


	3. Kaboom Kaboom el Banco cae

¡Hey! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo, les dije que actualizaría pronto, siento como si les hubiera mentido y me disculpo por eso ;-;, en fin, aquí es cuando comienza la parte interesante, nos vemos al final del Capítulo :D

 **¡HOLA! ¡Hey! Estaba pensando en esta historia, y si, cometí muchos errores en los Capítulos pasados. Toda la cosa sobre agencias contratando a idiotas como Risa y Otani. Pero como tengo curiosidad y todo, la escribí así de cualquier forma xD. Si arruino este capítulo entonces… alguien golpeéme en la cabeza y haga que vuelva mi sentido común. La razón principal por la que escribo esto es diversión xD. Siempre quise escribir una historia de espías, y en este caso decidí usar a mi dúo cómico favorito. Trataré de mantenerlos dentro del personaje tanto como pueda, pero podrían ser un poco diferentes por toda la cosa de las armas … Así que diviértanse, gente, ya saben, rían un poco jaja. Okay lo lamento. Debería callarme ahora. Estaré callada ahora… Okay, una cosa más y es todo. Voy a poner una cosa de canciones, que es como la canción en la quizá o quizá no me base para hacer el Capítulo, pero me ayudo a escribirlo.**

 **¡DISFRUTEN! :D**

 **Canción: Misery Business por Paramore**

 _Capítulo 2: Kaboom Kaboom el Banco cae_

 **Código: O**

— ¡Punto!

Consigo que la pelota caiga en la canasta.

— ¿No tienes que reportarte en tu base?—. Pregunta Nakao tomando la pelota que sigue botando en el suelo

— ¡Oh! Si… Voy tarde—. Miro a mi reloj de reojo nerviosamente

— Te despedirán uno de estos días—. Murmura Nakao

— La gente de allí es solo habla, y todo es complicado, a veces he tenido que preguntar más de dos veces de que demonios están hablando—. Suspiré

— Cosa que solo prueba mi teoría: Te despedirán unos de estos días—: Me dijo Nakao— Deberías de irte antes de que tu jefe te mate oficialmente por llegar aún más tarde

Nakao no es un agente en caso de que te lo estés preguntando. Su novia Nobu es la causa de esto. Nobu ama a su amor (Nakao) demasiado como para que estén separados por mucho tiempo. La razón principal es probablemente que cuando eres un agente, sencillamente no puedes tener una novia. Porque una vez que la tengas, todo lo que hagas puede resultar en pena de muerte. Enemigos… Otras agencias, o solo ser asesinado. Por eso decidí no enamorarme. No… Mi vida amorosa termino con Kanzaki. Desde que terminamos, decidí que era mejor no enamorarse de alguien más. Es mejor ser libre, ¿verdad? Corrí hacia donde estaba ADAP. Como iba muy rápido, me tropecé con alguien. Haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Vi con quien me tropecé, una alta chica de cabello rubio fresa. Ella recoge sus gafas del suelo y se levanta rápidamente.

— Lo siento—. Me evade y comienza a alejarse

¿? Rayos. ¿Cuál es su prisa? Me doy cuenta de que olvidó levantar algo que dejo caer.

¿Un cuchillo?

¿Por qué tendría un cuchillo? ¿Lo tendría por protección? ¿Cómo si alguna persona cualquiera fuera a tratar de herirla? Podría seguir a la chica alta para devolverle su cuchillo, pero tengo que estar en otro lugar. Necesito llegar a la base. Hmm… No es un mal cuchillo. Pienso mientras lo pongo en mi bolsillo.

Llego al mismo tiempo que mi jefe. No se ve muy feliz.

— Buen día, Senpai—. Digo

— Tarde, Otani… De nuevo… No dejes que se convierta en rutina. Ve a ver cual es tu misión y recuerda que el tiempo es un recurso invaluable—. Responde sacudiendo su cabeza

Él dice eso todos los días y me pregunto porque, el tiempo ¿un recurso invaluable? Odio cuando las personas hablan en un lenguaje que realmente no entiendo. Fuí adentro y vi a Imachio (Una de las personas en ADAP que en realidad me agradan).

— Tienes suerte de solo ser un novato, sí no, ya te hubieran matando—. Murmuró Imachio cuando entré

— Lo sé… ¿Cuál es mi misión?—. Pregunte

Él me dio una carpeta y yo la abrí. Había una fotografía de un aparato cuadrado color rosa y negro, tenía las letras KMS impresas en el.

— ¿KMS? ¿Qué demonios es eso?—. Cuestioné

— Es una tarjeta bancaria, algo como una tarjeta de crédito con un dispositivo que te permite abrir cualquier bóveda de cualquier banco en Osaka. Otras agencias están tratando de robarlo, debes traerlo aquí por protección—. Me dijo él

— Okay… —. Dije tratando de averiguar como sacarlo del banco

— ¡Espera! Una cosa más, debes de buscar a esta persona…—. Me enseño otra fotografía

Mire la fotografía. Era una chica. Se parecía a la chica con quien tropecé antes.

— ¿Qué hay sobre ella?—. Pregunte con una mirada curiosa

— Ha cometido múltiples crímenes. Robar y hacer explotar cosas parece ser su mejor habilidad. También hay grabaciones en las que se muestra como ha causado múltiples accidentes, de los cuales han resultado muchos heridos. Creemos que es de otra agencia y que intentará robar el KMS hoy. Mantén los ojos abiertos por sí aparece. Aquí hay más fotos de ella—. Me dio más

Las mire todas. Tenía una peluca diferente y gafas en cada una de ellas, pero su cara era la misma. Me dí cuenta que en una de las fotografías tenía una peluca de cabello rubio fresa. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que era la chica de antes. Cuando me tropecé con ella… iba con prisa… y en camino al banco.

Mierda.

— Tengo que irme—. Le digo a Imachio y me voy sacando una pistola y escondiéndome mientras avanzo hacia el banco. ¿Así que esa alta chica rubia es una espía, eh? Ups, olvide preguntarle a Imachio su nombre. Tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo. Quizá le pregunte si la veo en el banco. Mientras pienso esto, se escucha una fuerte explosión. Viene del banco.

 **Código: R**

Estuve parada fuera del banco por un momento. Miré arriba. Hmm… De acuerdo a este estúpido dispositivo cuyo nombre aún no sé, el KMS está en el quinceavo piso del banco. ¿Cómo haré para subir? No estoy lo suficientemente bien entrenada como para ser una agente profesional, lo que significa que apenas y consigo algunos de los aparatos superiores, así que, ¿cómo demonios se supone que voy a subir? Odio cuando me dan las misiones difíciles… aunque las mías sean mucho más fáciles que las de mi hermano Takato. Él está en nivel intermedio, pronto será un profesional. Meto la mano en mi bolsa y saco una bomba con forma de pelota.

— Bomba Nivel Uno…—. Leo el título

Hmm… Supongo que vale la pena intentar. Podría causar una distracción con la bomba y entrar al primer piso sin que nadie lo note. Después puedo ir al quinceavo piso y supongo que tendré que improvisar desde ahí. Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie cerca de mí pudiera salir herido. Después solté la bomba. La reacción era la que yo esperaba. Muchas personas se dispersaron en el primer piso. Corrí hacia el elevador empujando a la gente cerca de este. Había personas adentro.

¡AGH! ¡NO! No quería hacer esto. Odio cuando hago esto. Yo no soy así. Yo nunca seré así. Suspiré sacando una pistola.

— Salgan… por favor—. Les dije mientras levantaba la pistola

Mi voz sonó algo inestable.

Obedecieron. Algo bueno. Presione el botón para el quinceavo piso. ¡Vamos, vamos! Solo me quedan treinta minutos. Supongo que me tarde demasiado pensando en un plan. Cuando finalmente llegué al quinceavo piso, entre rápidamente.

— ¡Hey! No puedes estar aquí—. Dijo un gran tipo musculoso poniendo su mano en su pistola

Oh. Así que a esto se refieren con Código X. Un montón de tipos musculosos con pistolas. Tragué saliva. Las pistolas siguen siendo mi punto más débil. Más bien, es lo que puedo hacer con una pistola.

— Em. Había u-u-una bomba en el primer piso, no tenía más opción que venir a este piso—. Mentí nerviosamente

Dos de ellos intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Se suponía que eso fuera una mentira?—. Murmuró uno

¡Carajo! No se creyeron eso.

— Okay, bien, hagamos de esto una cuestión amigable—. Pongo mi mano en mi espalda para alcanzar mi cuchillo

¿Eh? ¡No esta ahí! ¡¿Qué?! Debí haberlo tirado cuando me tropecé con el niño bajito mientras venía hacia acá. ¿Y ahora qué? Para empeorar las cosas, todos sacaron sus pistolas y me apuntaron con ellas.

— Je je… ¿Saben? La violencia no es una cuestión amigable—. Comienzo a retroceder lentamente

— Vete o usaremos fuerza innecesaria—. Me dijeron

Pongo mi mano en mi espalda. Al menos aún tengo bombas. Encontré una bomba apestosa. Perfecto. La tiré y explotó al instante. Era vapor blanco. Humo blanco cubrió rápidamente al quinceavo piso. Cubrí mi boca y mi nariz con mi chaqueta. Fui rápidamente hacia las escaleras y corrí hacia arriba. Tropezándome solo una vez mientras iba hacia allá. Abrí la puerta y había dos caminos. Uno me llevaba a la bóveda principal del banco y otro al KMS.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha… Agh, dinero primero. Fui a la izquierda y llegué a la bóveda. Había una máquina.

— Por favor introduzca el código

Eh… ¿Código? ¿Qué código? ¡Hay CÓDIGOS! Presione botones al azar en la cosa con apariencia de calculadora.

— Acceso denegado, ¡Alerta de intruso!

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Suspiré. Genial, más problemas. Saqué otra bomba. ¿Bomba Nivel Cinco…? Si. No creo que deba usar esto. ¡Pero no es como si fuera lo suficientemente lista como para descifrar el código! ¡La agencia va a matarme! Nómbrenme la peor agente de la historia. Un ejército de hombres vino corriendo desde el otro piso. Lancé otra bomba apestosa.

¡Ack! ¿Cómo abres esta cosa?

— ¡Ábrete estúpida cosa!—. Presiono botones al azar otra vez.

Acceso denegado. Acceso denegado. ¡Agh!

— Espera un segundo—. Un chico se me acerca. Para mi suerte, este chico no es tan musculoso y el resto está bastante alejado. Tire al chico al suelo. Reviso sus bolsillos y descubro una tarjeta. Este debe ser el que está aquí para ayudarme. Tomo la tarjeta y consigo pasar por el humo blanco hacia la bóveda otra vez. Deslizo la tarjeta y me escabullo dentro. Las alarmas suenan aún más fuerte. Hay un maldito montón de dinero y tomo todo lo que quepa en mi bolsa, no queriendo contar los tres millones de yens… ¿o eran tres mil millones? Demonios, no lo recuerdo. ¡Agh! Hoy no es mi día. Lleno la bolsa. Con eso, solo me queda una cosa. El KMS. Saco mi útil pistola, que en vez de disparar balas, dispara dardos rojos que hacen que la gente duerma. De alguna forma consigo ponerme detrás de una maceta y comenzar a disparar al ejército de hombre que ya me estaban disparando. Les doy a tres casi al instante, pero los diez restantes son más difíciles, especialmente porque sus tiros se me acercan mucho. Casi me disparan en la cabeza una vez. Pero finalmente conseguí darles a todos. Fui al KMS con rapidez. Había un montón de códigos para el KMS, pero la tarjeta me ayudó a descifrarlos todos. Cuando al fin llegué, había varias luces rojas que parecían láseres. Suspiré exhausta. ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Nunca hagan que vaya a algo para lo que tenga que ser flexible! ¡No soy flexible! Odio a estos estúpidos láseres rojos. Me quite mi arete y lo tiré directamente a un láser, lo que hizo que se desintegrara hasta ser polvo. Em… Mire alrededor. Había una cosa que parecía un pasamanos encima. Hmm… Conseguí subir al pasamanos con dificultad y comencé a gatear hacia el KMS. Cuando estuve justo sobre él, salté hacia abajo, el botón para apagar los láseres estaba ahí. Lo presioné y las luces rojas se apagaron al instante. Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal.

— No fuiste tan difícil—. Dije tomando el pequeño dispositivo KMS negro

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú—. Dijo una voz de repente

¡Ack! Tiré el KMS alterada. ¡Mierda! Creo que lo rompí. Me dí la vuelta sacando mi pistola y apuntándola a quien habló. Vi a un chico. Tenía un sombrero negro, pero podía ver que por debajo de este, su cabello era de un color parecido al mío. Sus ojos eran redondos y parecían cafés. Lo que me sorprendió era que tenía una pistola y me estaba apuntando con ella.

— Niño, sal de aquí—. Digo

En el momento en que dije eso, algo pareció pasar por él. Me miro.

— ¿Niño? ¡¿Quién crees que soy?!—. Respondió con enojo

Ups. Miré más de cerca y me dí cuenta de que tenía razón. No era un niño. Parecía de mi edad pero mucho más bajo. Es muy bajito. Pero por la forma en que sostiene la pistola, estoy muy segura de que sabe como manejar una.

— Ah, ¿perdón?—. Digo estúpidamente, sin la más mínima idea de que decir ahora

Él me da una mirada extraña.

— Dame el KMS

— No puedo—. Digo sosteniendo el KMS y apretándolo

— Te mataré—. Me advierte

Tiemblo. Esa voz no le queda. Pero sencillamente no puedo darle el KMS ahora, ¿no es así? Viendo que era bajo trato de engañarlo.

— Hazlo. Dispara, enano

— ¡¿Enano? ¡Tú maldita chica!—. Levanta su pistola

Yo trato de mantener firme la mía, pero es inútil. En vez de eso, intento la siguiente cosa en la que soy buena: Hablar de cosas al azar.

— ¿Eres un agente?—. Pregunté

— ¿Tu qué crees? Solo dame el KMS, es todo lo que quiero—. Dice él, no pareciendo de humor desde que lo llame "enano"

— Si eres un agente… ¿Por qué eres tan bajito?—. Lo evado

— Idiota, ¿eres estúpida o algo? Sé que me estas evadiendo

¡ACK! ¡No de nuevo! Se dio cuenta ¡Necesito refuerzos! ¡Refuerzos! ¡Maiday, maiday!

— ¿Por qué lo quieres? Yo lo tomé primero—. Digo retrocediendo. No puedo dejar que lo tenga. Esta es mi primera misión Código X y sí la fallo… Ni siquiera sé que pasará. ¡Piensa, Risa, piensa! ¿Llamar a un verdadero refuerzo? Solo es un agente bajito.

 **Código: O**

¿Eh?

Esta chica es extraña. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué se supone que está diciendo?

— Bueno. ¿Por qué lo quieres tú?—. Le pregunto de vuelta

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Yo te pregunte primero!—: Argumenta— Porque en una situación así, cuando una chica le pregunta a un chico sobre la necesidad del dispositivo, el chico debe responder— Me evade débilmente

— ¿Según quién?

— Em. Según todos, digo, ¿duh? Está en el libro de… reglas del… agente atrapado con un premio. Es la número 134, deberías revisar

Idiota. Es la peor mentirosa que he conocido. Enserio horrible.

— Sabes que tu habilidades para evadir son horribles, ¿verdad?—. Le señalo

Ella expande sus ojos, como sí hubiera pensado que era lo suficientemente buena para engañar personas.

— ¡Bien! Señor No-Tengo-Sentido-Del-Humor, ¿qué vas a hacer? Porque sí de una cosa estoy segura es de que no te voy a dar el KMS—. Murmura

Pienso por un momento. No hay forma de que le dispare. No le disparo a mujeres o niños. Pero parece estar diciendo la verdad sobre no darme el KMS. Recuerdo su cuchillo. Lo saco.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo lo-—. Exclama sorprendida

— Si me das el KMS, te daré esto de vuelta… Amazona—. Le digo

— ¡¿Amazona?! ¡¿Acaso me llamaste amazona?! ¡¿Por qué tú...! ¡Tu estúpido camarón, ¿quién te crees que eres?! ¡Llamándome amazona!—. Se puso furiosa

¡¿Camarón?! ¡¿Me llamo camarón?! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

— Escucha, poste de luz, ¡Deja de desperdiciar mi tiempo y dame el KMS!—. Me acerco más a ella

Sus manos se aferran al KMS.

— No. Tú escucha, Micro-chico, ¡Eres tú quien desperdicia mi tiempo! ¡Vuelve cuando crezcas, ¿por qué no lo haces?!—. Responde con enojo

Me llené de ira. Apenas y conozco a esta chica y enserio me irrita. ¡Eso es todo! Me acerco más a ella, quedando a solo un paso de distancia. Pero ella no me disparó, por alguna razón, solo retrocedió.

— ¿Por qué no me has disparado?—. Cuestiono

— Lo que hago y no hago no es tu asunto—. Responde duramente

¿Qué?

— Sí no me das el KMS, pronto la policía estará aquí y nos capturarán… Iremos al cárcel. Así que dime, Jumbo-chica, ¿qué será? ¿Por qué no me das el KMS y regresas a tu agencia?—. Le digo. Pero es verdad, sí no se da prisa, ambos estaremos fritos

 **Código: R**

Tiene razón. La policía, SWAT, demonios incluso el ejército podría estar en camino ahora mismo. Soy solo una agente, no puedo manejar a todo un ejército. Meto la mano en mi bolsa y saco mi última bomba. La Bomba nivel 5.

— ¡¿Cómo es que tienes una bomba nivel 5?!—. La reconoció y se alejó

— Voy a soltarla…—. Comencé a molestarlo con una sonrisa en la cara

— ¡Idiota! ¡Con esa bomba puedes destruir el banco entero!—. Me gritó

Lo sé. ¡¿Quién dice que voy a soltarla de todas formas?! Solo lo estoy molestando.

— Vete, camarón, antes de que vuele a este banco—. Dije sosteniendo la Bomba Nivel Cinco con forma de esfera

Mi agarre estaba algo suelto y tiré la bomba accidentalmente.

UPS ¡MIERDA!

La bomba se activó, con veinte segundos restantes.

— Me estabas evitando de nuevo, ¿verdad?—. La voz del camarón estaba algo inquieta.

— Emm… Si—. Admití, inquieta también

Quedaban quince segundos y por alguna razón solo estábamos parados ahí, de repente, nos dimos cuenta. ¡Era una Bomba Nivel Cinco! Comencé a correr como loca buscando una salida mientras sostenía el KMS. Espero que no haya nadie dentro del banco… Necesito salir antes de que el lugar vuele en pedazos. No, corrijo, necesitamos salir antes de que el lugar vuele en pedazos.

 **~~~~Bueno… Cof cof… No tengo mucho que decir. Espero que este capítulo fuera mejor. Enserio debo escribir mejor Xc. Bueno, trataré de que el siguiente capítulo sea mejor. Voy a tratar de mejorar esto, aunque si lo piensas es bastante complicado hacer que este dúo de comedia amorosa entre en un gran drama matando gente… Hmm… Puede que necesite ayuda para esta historia. ¿Algún consejo? Bueno, de cualquier forma, gracias por leer. Me hace muy feliz. Bien, por favor dejen un review. Carajo este fue un capítulo largo para mí xD. Nos vemos xD**

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, traducir es más díficil de lo que pense, no quiero ni pensar como es el escribir x.x

Pero pues bueno, recuerden que son libres de dejar un review en la historia original (el día que sepa como poner un link en una palabra en Fanction, seré feliz(?).

¡Nos leemos pronto! :'D


	4. Nos encontramos de nuevo

¿Qué tal están, personas de Fanfiction? Estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Oh, y por sí se lo preguntaban, FYI es "For Your Information", que es "Para Su Información", solo lo decía por sí acaso. Oh, y también, estaba pensando en hacerle una portada a la historia, ¿debería?

Okay, ya no tengo más que agregar, así que los veo al final~

 **HOLA increíbles lectores xD Bueno, iba a publicar esto ayer y el día antes, pero esto fue lo que pasó: Primero, tenía algo de flojera, lo siento jaja, segundo, me entretuve viendo LoveCom xD Estaba muy distraída, lo siento (jeje, Otani es tan tierno), tercero, no tenía tiempo, y cuarto, esperaba que alguien dejara un review durante ese tiempo XC. Así que discúlpenme por eso. En la historia bueno… Sigo planeando como hacerla… La trama y todo, ¿Qué sea asombroso? 0-0… Aunque espero no arruinar esto, ¡Y la cosa es que soy una idiota! ¿Saben como en el anime de LoveCom había flechas apuntando a los idiotas que tenían que ir a la escuela de verano?... Bueno… Aunque sea una alumna de 10 aún soy una idiota. Sip, tengo a esa flecha apuntándome en este momento XC. Muy bien, a quien sea, planeo hacer esto mejor, incluso si necesito rehacer capítulos hasta que entretengan a alguien. Ahora Lovecomyes17 se callará y los dejará leer.**

 **¡DIVIÉRTANSE LEYENDO! ¡DISFRUTEN! :D**

 **Canción: Meant to Live por Switchfoot**

 _Capítulo 3: Nos encontramos de nuevo_

 **Código: O**

Amazona loca. ¡Está loca! ¡Absolutamente loca! ¿Cómo puede poner una bomba así de grande? Comencé a correr con ella, cuando de repente, vi de reojo de una pequeña pieza negra que parecía pertenecer al KMS. La levanté. Esa amazona lo rompió. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme de recuperar la otra pieza. En menos de 15 segundos este banco va a estallar. Abrí una ventana y la vi en otro edificio. Debió haber saltado. Miré abajo. Estaba bastante lejos. Salté al techo del otro edificio. Empecé a correr de nuevo y justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar al siguiente edificio, el banco explotó. Había piezas de vidrio esparcidos por todas partes. Caí al suelo, mis oídos resonaban. Auch. Uno de los vidrios me pegó en el brazo. Me quité el vidrio de la chaqueta y había un gran pedazo atascado en mi brazo.

¡AUCH!

Me lo quité. Necesito verla de nuevo. Ahora mismo debo alejarme lo más posible. Aún así, la atraparé. Esa Amazona. La encontraré pronto. Ella no escapará de mi. De cualquier forma debo encontrarla ya que tiene el KMS. La pieza faltante.

 **Código: R**

La campana de entrada sonó cuando me estaba acercando a la escuela. Cuando llegué, fui directo al baño. Me quité la peluca, liberando mi desordenado cabello naranja. También me quité las gafas de sol y las guardé en mi mochila. Me puse una sudadera y me cambié de ropa. Me sacudí las piezas sobrantes de vidrio. Saqué un broche y acomodé mi cabello en una cola de caballo de lado como siempre. Mi comunicador sonó. Leí

 _KMS ¿Dónde está el KMS? ¿Completaste la misión?_

Suspiré y respondí.

 _¡Lo tengo! ¡Estoy en la escuela Te lo daré después de clases, justo a las 3:00_

Lo envié y, en menos de un minuto, mi mentor respondió.

 _Más te vale, o conoces las consecuencias_

Claro que conozco las consecuencias. Es una de las pocas cosas que en realidad nos enseñaron cuando nos unimos. Suspiré con alivio porque sobreviví a todo eso. Ahora todo por lo que tengo que preocuparme es la escuela. Entro a mi salón.

— Lo siento, llego tarde—. Digo al entrar

El Sr. Kong asintió y me dijo que tomara asiento. Yo obedecí.

— ¡Risa!—. Chiharu exclamó, suspirando con alivio

— Hey, Chiharu—. Suspiro también, sentándome

— ¿Risa? ¿Dónde estabas? Es nuestro primer día en tercer año, ¿Y llegas tarde? ¿Qué es lo que siquiera haces?—. Pregunta Nobu

— Oh, nada. Tú sabes, jugando videojuegos—. Murmuro yo nerviosamente

Solo me encogo de hombros y comienzo a sonreír.

— Déjame presentarte. Este es Nakao, es mi novio. Nakao, esta es Risa, mi mejor amiga—. Dijo Nobu

— Hey—. Saludó él

El brazo de Nobu estaba cerrado alrededor del de él. Nakao tenía una clase de cabello encrespado negro y ojos dulces del mismo color. Me sonrió. Aw. Ellos simplemente hacen una tierna pareja.

— ¿Amor?... ¿Dónde está Otani?—. Nobu le pregunto a Nakao mientras lo mira de forma soñadora.

— Em, él ya debería estar aquí. Oh, allí está—. Nakao miró a la puerta

— Lo siento, llego tarde— Dijo una voz muy familiar

Me volteé y vi al chico que me encontré cuando estaba robando el KMS. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! Al instante, me puse el gorro de mi sudadera para cubrir mi rostro con el.

— Te estábamos esperando, Otani. Solo ve y siéntate—. Dijo el Sr. Kong

Él caminó y se sentó justo al lado mío. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué se supone que está él aquí?! ¡¿En mi escuela?! ¿Qué solo tengo mala suerte? ¡No se supone que este aquí! Ni siquiera puedo mirar al chico de nombre Otani.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde, Otani?—. Escuché a Nobu preguntarle

— Ah… Práctica de básquetbol—. Escuché que dijo

— ¿Práctica de básquetbol? Hey, ¿qué le pasó a tu brazo?—. Cuestionó Nobu

Me volteé para ver su brazo. Estaba cubierto por un vendaje blanco y tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la palma de su mano.

— Me corté por accidente con un vidrio mientras venía hacia aquí— Mintió él

Mire su brazo con atención. Supongo que se le debió haber encajado un pedazo de vidrio roto del banco cuando explotó. Levanté la mirada y me vio directamente. Yo miré a otro lado. ¡Va a descubrir quien soy! ¡Va a matarme!

— Oh, Otani, ahora que estás aquí, déjame presentarte a Risa-,—. Nobu estaba cerca de presentarme pero yo le estaba dando una mirada alarmada, ella la ignoró y estaba a punto de seguir

¡Ack! ¡No le digas mi nombre! Otani frunció el ceño, confundido ¡Va a reconocerme! ¡ACK!

— ¡Senpai! ¡Necesito ir al baño!—. Salté fuera de mi asiento

— Solo ve, no lo anuncies—. Dijo el Sr. Kong

Corrí fuera del salón. ¿Qué hago? No pensé que lo volvería ver. ¡No el mismo día y en menos de una hora! Quiero decir, HOLA, ni siquiera creí que fuera a mi escuela, y no solo eso, Nobu lo conoce… ¿Cómo? Me va a reconocer y luego me va a capturar para torturarme en su agencia. Tarde o temprano va a saber quien soy. No puede ser tan estúpido.

 **Código: O**

¿?

Em…

Okay…? Eso fue interesante.

— Em. Allá va Risa—. Nobu suspiró mirando confundida a la puerta por la que la chica alta se fue

Hablando de ella, ¿la conozco? Me resulta familiar… Hmm…

— Un gusto conocerla, parecía que me tenía miedo o… Algo—. Respondí

Es bastante alta… Casi la misma altura de la chica que voló el banco. Su voz sonaba justo como la de esa chica también… Hmm… Muy, pero muy sospechoso. ¡Pero su voz también era ruidosa! Muy ruidosa. O quizá solo lo estoy diciendo porque después de la bomba mis oídos me dolían. Tal vez no es la chica de todas formas, ¿o lo es?

— ¿Tenerte miedo? ¿A ti?—. Nobu sonrió divertida

— ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?—. Discutí

— Risa es mucho más alta que tú, ¿por qué le tendría miedo a un chico que es más bajito que ella?— Soltó algunas risas por lo bajo por alguna razón

 _"_ Jaja, que divertido, incluso olvidé reír _"_ Pensé sarcásticamente mientras rodaba mis ojos.

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué no lo haría? Es tan alta que probablemente cualquier persona baja es una especie desconocida para ella—. Murmuré con molestia

¿Mencione lo mucho que odio cuando la gente se burla de mi estatura?

— ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!

¡Auch!

De repente, mis oídos resonaron.

Me volteé hacia atrás y vi a la chica que Nobu me había presentado momentos atrás. Su cara se veía muy similar… ¡En realidad! ¡Si se veía como la chica del banco! ¡Debe ser ella!

 **Código: R**

¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Y ahora qué?! Muy bien, déjame pensarlo. Ahora mismo él me oyó decir que necesitaba ir al baño. Sí intento no hablarle hoy, quizá pueda alejarme de él y luego ir a SAJ y salir ilesa sin ser asesinada. Si. Suena como una buena idea. Iba regresando a mi salón cuando de repente oigo

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué no lo haría? Es tan alta que probablemente cualquier persona baja es una especie desconocida para ella—. Lo escucho decir

¡Espera un segundo! ¿Está hablando de… mi? Grr… ¡Odio cuando la gente dice que soy alguna clase de fenómeno solo porque soy alta! Y cuando lo oigo hablar así de mi altura ¡Ni siquiera me importa si recuerda quien soy o no!

— ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!—. Exclamo

Lo veo encogerse mientras se voltea para verme.

— ¡Oh! ¿Estabas parada detrás de mí?—. Responde frunciendo el ceño como sí al fin comenzara a reconocerme

— ¡Enano! ¡Apuesto que hasta una hormiga piensa que eres parte de su familia!— Le grito

¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie se burla de mi estatura! ¡Mucho menos algún enano que quiere ser agente!

— ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!—. Se levantó enojado.— ¡¿Acaso acabas de burlarte de mi altura, poste de luz?!—. Espeta de vuelta

— ¡INSECTO! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!— Grito más fuerte

— ¡¿Quién te crees tú que eres?! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces gigantosaurio!— Exclama

— ¡Tú, pequeño germen! ¡¿Por qué no tomas leche y creces de una vez?!—. Cerré mis manos en forma de puño

— ¡¿Y por qué tú no te rapas la cabeza y te encoges?!—. También puso sus manos en forma de puño, enojado

— All Hanshin Kyojin paren con su escándalo allá atrás—. Murmuró el Sr. Kong

Ambos dejamos de gritar y nos volteamos hacia él.

— ¡¿CÓMO NOS LLAMÓ?!—. Ambos espetamos al mismo tiempo

— All Hanshin Kyojin… Solo mírense, actúan igual que ellos—. Nos sonrió.

— ¡NO LO HACEMOS!—. Él me copió de nuevo

— ¡Cállate!—. Le grité a Otani justo cuando él me grito lo mismo a mí

— Ahora, ambos cállense—. Nos dijo el Sr. Kong

Mire con enojo a este tipo Otani. El me miró de la misma forma. Me senté de golpe haciendo un ruido sordo. Probablemente sabe quien soy ahora. Bueno… ¡No me importa! Este camarón no tiene oportunidad contra mí. ¿Y qué si puede manejar una pistola? Aún le falta algo muy importante. Estatura. Así que, ¿a quién le importa sí sabe que soy la chica que voló el banco?. ¡¿Y qué?! Él es solo habla y nada de estatura.

 **Código: O**

Ella es la chica del banco. Estoy casi seguro. Probablemente un 99.8 seguro. Me senté de golpe en mi silla. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué es tan malditamente molesta?. Su voz es malditamente ruidosa. Mis pobres oídos. Rayos, esta Amazona. Además, ¿qué tiene con eso del gorro de su sudadera? Debe de ser la misma chica loca del banco. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— Muy bien, comencemos con la clase ahora que Atsushi Otani y Risa Koizumi han terminado de gritarse el uno al otro—. Murmuró el Sr. Kong pasándonos papeles

Espera… ¿Acaba de decir que su nombre es Risa Koizumi?

— Koizumi. ¿Tu nombre es Koizumi?—. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en mi cara, todo esto es hilarante ya que ella es tan alta

Me miró e hizo una cara de pez _feo_.

— ¡Cállate! No es como sí tu nombre fuera mejor. Otani. ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que eso te haga sentir mejor?—. Dijo con enojo

— ...Tienes suerte de que estemos en clase—. Le respondí antes de ignorarla

Idiota. Nunca pensé que alguien me molestará tanto ¡Especialmente no una persona que apenas conocí como hace una hora!

Intentamos ignorarnos el resto del día… O al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

— Risa, pásame esos papeles que están junto a ti—. Le pidió Nobu

Ella tomó los papeles y se los dio.

— ¡Eek! ¡Risa! ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?!—. Chilló ella de repente

Mire de reojo a la mano de la Amazona.

— ¿Eh? Oh—. Se dio cuenta

Espera… Arrebaté su mano mirando las cortadas en esta, había un pequeño pedazo de vidrio aún atascado en la misma. Se lo saqué. Confirmando que este era el mismo vidrio del banco y confirmando que ella era la chica que había conocido en el banco. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que era la chica del cabello rubio fresa.

— Eres tú—. Dije ahora mirándola

Quitó su mano al instante y retrocedió. Quitándose el gorro de la sudadera y revelando su cabello anaranjado.

— Apenas y te diste cuenta de eso—. Murmuró alejándose un poco

— ¿Qué es lo que les pasa hoy? Es muy extraño pero ustedes dos actúan aún más raro de lo usual—. Nobu murmuró dándonos alguna clase de mirada.

Y allí fue cuando el poste de luz salió corriendo. Se fue corriendo del salón.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?—. Preguntó Nobu

Ignoré a Nobu y perseguí al poste de luz. La vi doblar en la esquina del pasillo. Corrí tras ella.

— ¡Hey!—. Grité.— ¡Regresa!

Ella continuó corriendo. Subí las escaleras y tomé un atajo que conocía. La próxima cosa que sé es que estoy justo frente a ella. Ahora te tengo.

 **~~~~ Bien… Em…Rayos no tengo nada que decir, esperen, pensaré en algo… (5 minutos después, jaja no, solo los molesto chicos xP). Okay entonces, pienso que este capítulo estuvo probablemente mucho más cerca a LoveCom. Es divertido como me gusta escribir todo eso del camarón y la Amazona jeje. Este capítulo fue más como un capítulo divertido (probablemente porque estoy de buen humor). El próximo capítulo será interesante. La razón por la que escribí este capítulo así, en la forma en que Risa y Otani discuten, es para mantener la historia conectada al manga y verán que se pone más serio en el futuro y sin tanto parloteo tonto. XD**

 **El siguiente capítulo será sobre… 3 pistas**

 **Pista 1: Otani y Risa discutirán un poco más xD…**

 **Pista 2: Otra agencia hace un ataque**

 **Pista 3: Otani va en busca de Risa para capturarla (Risa se convierte en un objetivo para ADAP)**

 **Por favor comenten xD Los veo a la próxima (cuando tenga un review seguiré escribiendo el próximo capítulo XD Mejoraré) xD**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y lo hayan disfrutado y perdón por cualquier error de traducción uwu, recuerden que si lo desean, pueden dejar un review en la historia original de lovecomyes17~

¡Oh! Antes de irme, quiero darle las gracias a Marcy Hofferson Shortman por ser la primera en seguir esta historia, me haces muy feliz~ :'3

¡Nos leemos a la próxima!~


	5. En Búsqueda parte 1

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por desaparecerme un mes sin actualizar, la escuela me ha tenido ocupada, trataré de actualizar más seguido, perdonenme /3. Después de eso, solo me queda decir que muchas gracias a escritorademadrugada, Night Flying y Nozomi 1999 por su follow, me hacen feliz como no lo imaginan 3, también les agradezco a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia, son los mejores~

Güeno, ahora, sin más agregar, comencemos con la historia :'D

 **Whups. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, quería escribir esto más temprano pero solo miren la hora que es (*sacudiendo la cabeza* Son las 6:08 aquí) en este frío lugar conocido como Oklahoma. Está endemoniadamente frío en mi casa también, mis dedos se sienten congelados mientras escribo esto. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir además de que este capítulo tiene 2 partes, así que las pistas de antes están en este capitulo y el siguiente… el cual es básicamente el mismo capítulo… *se encoje de hombros* De cualquier forma… Gracias Kathy (realmente no sé como se escribe tu nombre, lo siento xD) por dejar un review xD. Incluso si no sabes tanto de LoveCom xD. Okay entonces.**

 **¡Difrútenlo, gente!**

 **Canción: Whispers in the Dark por Skillet**

 _Capítulo 4: En Búsqueda parte 1_

 **Código: O**

En el momento que consigo agarrarla del brazo ella grita, y tengo que soltarla para cubrir mis oídos, los cuales ya me dolían más de lo suficiente. Creo que la asuste por aparecerme frente a ella tan de repente.

— ¡Cállate!—. Exclamo cubriéndome los oídos

Mis oídos palpitaban. ¡No tiene que gritar! Rayos, esta Amazona…

Ella retrocedió.

— Sí te me acercas, voy a-—. Comenzó a advertirme

Rodé mis ojos.

— ¿Vas a qué? ¿Sacar una bomba nivel 5 y matarme?—. Murmuré molesto.— Necesito saber donde está el KMS. Tú aún lo tienes, ¿dónde está?—. Pregunté avanzando hacia ella

Ella retrocedió. Su vista adherida a mis ojos.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No lo tengo!—. Comenzó a caminar apurada otra vez

— ¡Koizumi!—. Grite de la nada

 **Código: R**

Me detuve congelada por un momento. Me llamó… ¿Koizumi? Me volteé alarmada, ¿por qué no dijo algo como Amazona, poste de luz o gigante?

— Necesito el KMS—. Dijo él

— Igual yo—. Respondí

Enserio lo necesitaba. Quería decir que lo lamentaba, pero no podía. Sentía que debía dárselo, pero tampoco podía.

— ¿De qué agencia eres, exactamente?—. Preguntó

Una de las pocas reglas que recuerdo de cuando Takato y yo nos unimos, es que nunca debes decirle a un agente que no es parte de tu agencia de que agencia eres.

— No importa de que agencia sea. Yo estaba allí primero, por lo que el KMS me pertenece—. Dije tratando de sonar determinada en que no iba a dejar que se llevara el KMS

— ¡El KMS le pertenece al banco que tú destruiste! No te pertenece a ti, tú lo robaste como el montón de cosas que haz estado robando recientemente—. Replicó con una mejor respuesta

— Como… ¿Cómo sabes eso?—. Dije sorprendida

No creí que mucha gente me viera cuando tenía misiones de robo.

— Se que haz volado muchos lugares, causado crímenes, herido gente-

No es que lo haga porque quiero, a veces ellos se atoran en el lugar equivocado.

— El KMS estara en las manos equivocadas, sin importar de que agencia seas—. Continuó

Maldición… Tiene razón. No es como sí yo no supiera que mi agencia es mala en cierta forma… Es letal. Pero mi padre depende de nosotros.

— Lo sé, pero no te lo voy a dar—. Digo defendiéndome

— Ni siquiera puedes encenderlo, le falta una pieza y será inútil sin ella

¿Eh? ¿Qué está diciendo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—. Le pregunto

— Te falta una parte, no funcionará sin ella. No tiene caso, aún sí lo entregas fallarás tu misión— Aclaró él

Me… ¿falta una pieza? ¿Qué pieza?

— Estás mintiendo—. Entrecerré mis ojos con sospecha

— ¿Por qué no revisas, tonta?—. Respondió

Me quedo quieta por un momento. El KMS está en mi mochila. Sí está mintiendo, sabrá donde está el KMS sí lo saco. ¿Es acaso un espía profesional?´¿Contratan espías bajitos? Di otro paso hacia atrás.

— Sigues mintiendo—. Me rehuso a creerle

— Idiota… Mira—. El sacó una pequeña pieza de plástico negra que parecía ser del KMS… ¡Mierda! ¡Tiene razón otra vez! Yo saqué la otra pieza de mi mochila como un rayo. Y para mi mala suerte le faltaba una parte. Mierda.

— Vamos, Koizumi, dame el KMS—. Extendió su mano y su voz cambió a una más amable

— ¡De ninguna manera!—. Grito retrocediendo aún más

— Deja de ser tan díficil, Amazona—. Dice ahora con enojo

— ¡Deja de llamarme Amazona, camarón! El único que está siendo díficil eres tú con toda tu persistencia ¡Si no hubieras aparecido todo estuviera bien!—. Respondí aún retrocediendo. Estaba cerca de empezar a correr también.

— ¿Vas a dármelo?... ¿O tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza, poste de luz?

Miré a mi alrededor.

— Estamos en una zona escolar, ¡No puedes dispararme u obligarme a hacer algo por la fuerza! ¡Hay cámaras por todos lados! No estás armado y no voy a darte esto, ¡Si tengo que gritar lo haré! Ya tuve suficientes problemas consiguiéndolo y no pienso perderlo—. Le di una mejor advertencia esta vez

Porque en cuanto dije "gritar", él se encogió. Comencé a correr otra vez, pero sorpresivamente él me siguió el paso y evitó que me alejara agarrándome por el brazo. Apreté el KMS fuertmente con mis manos.

— ¡Solo dámelo de una vez!—. Él toma mi mano

Woah, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con su mano? Está… ¿Vibrando?... Como un hormigueo.

— ¡NO!—. Me aferro al KMS más fuerte

Ignoro la sensación inusual de que me toque. Él aún intenta hacer que mis manos se suelten. Trato de soltarme, pero su agarre es como una cerradura de hierro. Forcejeamos por el KMS.

— ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?—. El Sr. Kong nos sorprende

Ambos saltamos sobresaltados y nos soltamos.

— Nada—. Decimos los dos en el mismo momento

— Agh, ¡Deja de copiarme!—. Exclamamos el uno al otro con fastidio

— Entonces… ¿Qué hay trás sus espaldas?—. Preguntó con sospecha

— No es nada—. Dice él

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?—. Digo yo

— Déjenme ver que es lo que ambos tienen—. Él extendió su mano. Otani y yo intercambiamos miradas nerviosos

— Vamos, a menos que quieran que llame al director—. Hace que nos rindamos.

Le enseñamos las piezas de mala gana.

— ¿Qué es esto?—. Pregunta él

— ¡Es mío! Otani lo robó— Le digo

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ella fue quien lo robó! En realidad ambas piezas son mías—. Otani se defendió

— Hmm… Parece familiar—. Examinó el Sr. Kong

— Es una replica que me tome el esfuerzo de hacer, ¡Solo para que ella lo robara!—. Mintió Otani

— ¡Yo no hice eso!—. Protesté, a pesar de que en realidad, tecnicamente lo robe

— Ustedes dos disputan mucho, ¿Son novios?—. El Sr. Kong nos sonrió. Novios… Bajo mi vista hacia Otani

 **Código: O**

¿Novios?... ¿Qué es lo que dice este hombre loco? ¿Yo? ¿El novio de ella? Ambos intercambiamos miradas. ¡Jamás! Eso no pasará.

— ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!—. Protestamos

— Seguro, sigan creyendo eso. Bueno, para evitar que sigan peleando, me quedaré con esto en mi escritorio hasta después de la escuela, luego quien venga primero puede llevárselo—. Nos dice y se va

— Idiota—. Le doy un manotazo a la Amazona Koizumi en la cabeza

Es divertido como me resulta fácil alcanzar su cabeza.

— ¡Hey!—. Me gruñe ella

— ¿Por qué dijiste que yo lo había robado? Es tu estúpida culpa que nos lo hayan quitado—. Murmuro

— ¿Mi culpa? No eres exactamente del tipo caballeroso, ya sabes, como los de las películas y videojuegos, ¡Quienes dejan que la chica tenga lo que quiera! Cielos, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Cain?—. Dijo ahora con un tono soñador

¿?

…

¿?

¿Eh? ¿Quién?

— ¿De qué demonios estas hablando?—. Pregunté confundido

— ¡Deberías ser más caballeroso!

Caballeroso, ¿yo? Jaja, claro… No en esta vida, Amazona. Comienzo a alejarme caminando.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Cuestiona ella

— A ninguna parte—. Le respondo

Necesito adelantármele y recuperar el KMS. Así la apartaré de mi camino, o al menos por un tiempo, aún tengo la asignación de investigarle. Lo que acabo de decir era en realidad un mentira. Estaba planeando ir y tomar el KMS en el momento en el que el Sr. Kong se fue. Por lo que en cuanto bajo las escaleras, corro hacia el salón del Sr. Kong. Veo que él cierra la puerta con llave y se va del salón. Corro como un rayo hacia la puerta y veo a través de la ventana. El KMS debe estar en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Si tan solo pudiera abrir esta puerta…

— Seguro, no ibas a hacer nada—. Una voz me sobresaltó

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Desde dónde llegaste?! ¿No estabas en el piso de arriba?

— En pocas palabras, tomé tu atajo… Te seguí y, escucha, ser pequeño, no dejaré que tengas el KMS. Lo que dije antes, lo dije enserio—. Protestó ella

— ¡¿Ser pequeño?! Tú óyeme bien, poste de luz-

Justo en ese momento, un repentino sonido de BUM se escuchó. Muy cerca. El impacto hizo que ambos, Koizumi y yo, nos cayeramos. Todo se puso blanco por un momento. Me cegué por un rato. Sentí que mi oídos se destaparon dos veces. Comenzó a caer agua del aspersor en el techo. Sonaron alarmas de incendio. Cuando regresó mi visión, me di cuenta de que estaba sobre algo… Alguien. Supongo que la visión de ambos regresó al mismo tiempo, porque cuando nos dimos cuenta de la posición en la que estabamos, nos separamos al instante.

— Una bomba—. La escuché decir

Me levanté y vi a través de la ventana de la puerta. El cuarto tenía una gran estructura rota, como un hoyo en el otro lado de la pared. Por lo que pude ver, alguien vestido de negro tomó el KMS y corrió. Oh mierda. Koizumi iba dos pasos frente a mi. Corrió hacia afuera. No me digas que acabamos de ser… ¿Atacados por otra agencia? Y robaron el KMS.

 **Código: R**

Corrí hacia afuera. Jadeando. La única cosa que pude ver fue a alguien vestido de negro meterse en un camión de suministros de mariscos para después marcharse en el. Colapso en el césped. ¡Agh! ¡No, no, no! ¡Lo robaron! Otani llegó segundos después. Mire al enano.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Esa seguro era tu agencia! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Llamaste por refuerzos! ¡¿No es así?!—. Exclamo, devastada porque el KMS acababa de ser robado

— Esa no era mi agencia, estúpida. No crees que si fuera mi agencia, ¡¿Yo no hubiera sido un casi objetivo?!—. Espeta de vuelta

— Si no era tu agencia, entonces… ¿Qué agencia era?—. Pregunté

— Eso es lo que trato de descifrar—. Respondió él

¿Otra agencia? Asombroso. Sencillamente asombroso… ¿Pero cómo sabían dónde estaba?

— ¡Aún así es tu culpa! ¡Solo porque pierdes algo no significa que debas ir a pelear para recuperarlo!—. Le hecho toda la culpa

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tu eres la idiota que rompió el KMS en primer lugar! ¡Y la estúpida que voló el banco! Así que, Amazona, todo esto es tu error ¡No trates de culparme mi!

¡Agh! Le doy a Otani una mirada echando fuego por los ojos.

— ¡Tú, estúpido enano! ¡Tú eres quien jodió todo! ¡Llegando de la nada! ¡Arruinaste mi misión! ¡Mi primera misión de Código X y tú, retaco de 1.56, tenías que arruinarla! ¡¿Sabes lo díficil que fue conseguir el KMS en primer lugar?!—. Grito más fuerte

— ¡Idiota! ¡Tú fuiste quien jodió mi misión! ¡No pongas las cosas al revés!—. Vocifera él

— ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca! ¡Agente insecto o lo que seas!—. Exclamo con enojo mientras me volteo y me voy pisando con fuerza

¡Arruinada! Y ahora… Debo ir a… A mi base y darle la cara a… Mi jefe. Trago saliva. ¡Mi jefe da miedo! ¡Me refiero al tipo de loco musculoso que da miedo!

— ¡Risa! ¿Qué sucedió?—. Chiharu pregunta viniendo hacia mi

— Ellos lo robaron—. Digo yo

— ¿Qué?

— El KMS… Lo robaron…—. Suspiro

Chiharu dio un respingo

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¡Es una misión fallida!

— Lo sé… Y… No lo sé, Chiharu… Estoy muerta, ¿No es así?—. Digo mientras mis labios comienzan a temblar

Una multitud de policías pronto rodeó el área. La escuela anunció que las clases estarían suspendidas por los próximos cuatro días. Regresé a casa. Comenzando a pensar como en este mundo le dire lo que pasó a mi jefe. Estoy taaaaan muerta… Si está de buen humor quizá no me culpe… Si tengo suerte.

 **~~~~~~~~ Hombre, intentaba hacer esto más largo, ¡Pero mi tiempo es muy poco! Tengo que dejar la laptop ya. Así que… Si. En la próxima parte de este capítulo es donde la pista 3 tomará lugar. Gracias por leer… Haré el próximo capítulo más largo que este. Por favor dejen un review xD**

 **Los veo en la segunda parte del Capítulo 4… xD Probablemente lo subiré mañana xD. Depende de si obtengo un review o no. ¿Saben, gente? No tienen que ser exactamente un miembro para dejar un review. Bueno, gracias por leer de todas formas xD**

Hasta aquí lo de hoy, enserio lamento no haber actualizado /3 Trataré de tener listo el próximo capítulo para el próximo fin de semana. Gracias a Nozomi 1999 por su favorito y su review, el cual a pesar de estar exigiendo otro capítulo, fue lo que me hizo ponerme a escribir, se le quiere .3.

Also recuerden que pueden dejar reviews en la historia original~

¡Nos leemos pronto (eso espero ;-;)! :'D


	6. En Búsqueda parte 2

¡Hola, hermosos lectores! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Sé que me tarde más de lo que les dije, pero las escuela me tiene enserio ocupada, perdónenme ;-;

Por otro lado, les agradezco a Deby23 por su follow y a Kawaii-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX por su fav y follow también, me motivan a seguir adaptando la historia~

* * *

 **XD. Bueno, ¡Hola, gente! Okay, entonces aquí está la otra parte XD. Estaba muy emocionada mientras escribía este capítulo desde el principio. Así que espero que lo disfruten o al menos se diviertan leyendolo. Intente hacerlo interesante XD. Oh, y una cosa, hice que el jefe de Risa fuera un completo cretino XC. Lo siento, pero estoy tratando de hacer que vean que la agencia de Risa no es exactamente la correcta. También hice que Otani tuviera un auto en esta XD XD XD Así que gracias a todos por leer XD.**

 **¡DISFRÚTENLO! :D**

 **Canción: (Mismo capítulo así que misma canción que la de antes) Whispers in the Dark por Skillet XD**

 _Capítulo 4: En Búsqueda parte 2_

 **Código: R**

— Tú, ¿qué?—. Preguntó Takato (mi hermano) con un deje de sorpresa

— Perdí el KMS—. Murmuré yo nerviosa

— ¿Comó?—. Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño

— Otra agencia lo tomó, hicieron explotar la escuela con una bomba y lo tomaron—. Suspiré

— ¿Qué agencia?

— No lo sé

— SAJ es estúpida por haberte mandado a una misión así. Primero que nada, ¿por qué destruiste el banco de todas formas? ¿Acaso el banco te hizó algo? Tienes enserio suerte de no haber sido atrapada por la explosión. ¿Sabes? ¡Deberían enviarte como un recurso de auto-destrucción! Terminas volando cada lugar al que vas—. Respondió él rodando sus ojos hacia atrás

— ¡No es cierto!—. Protesto.— Es solo que una Bomba Nivel 5 cayó de mis manos en el banco-

— Y la tienda local, la tienda Takoyaki, tiendas de helados, oh, y no hay que olvidar la vez que volaste la Tienda Nacional de Hello Kitty en Navidad, bien, ¿no fue eso un desastre?—. Murmuró él de vuelta

— ¡En vez de recordarme eso deberías de ayudarme! ¡¿Qué hago ahora?!—. Sujeto a mi hermano de su camisa

— Ve a la base y diles lo que pasó… Estás arrugando mi camisa—. Responde

Lo suelto.

— Tienes razón—. Suspiro, sintiendo ansiedad extenderse por todo mi cuerpo

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, justo como siempre que tengo miedo y hay nervios volviéndose locos dentro de mí. Necesitaba enfrentar a mi jefe. Mi vil y raro jefe. Antes de irme, saqué un billete de diez mil yenes y se lo di a mi mamá.

— ¿Cómo está papá?—. Pregunté viéndolos desde afuera del cuarto

— Igual que siempre, no está mejorando nada…—. Suspiró mi madre

— Mejorará… Estamos trabajando para pagar su operación. Mamá, pronto tendremos suficiente dinero y estará mejor—. Dije esperanzada

— Pero ese trabajo… Me gustaría que ninguno de ustedes dos lo tuviera, ambos no tienen idea de en lo que se están metiendo—. Murmuró mi mamá con tristeza

— Está bien… Podemos manejarlo—. Mentí

— ¿Lo estás manejando?—. Preguntó mirándome

Me volteé, lista para irme.

— Es pan comido—. Mentí, mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a caminar para ir a la base

Si, claro. Podría llamarlo de cualquier forma menos pan comido. Pero no hay manera de que le diga a mi cansada madre que fallé una misión y que podría ser herida severamente. Caminé hacia la base, prácticamente temblando en todo el camino hasta ahí. Una vez que llegué (era un gran edificio que solía pertenecer a una tienda de ahorros), saqué mi tarjeta de identitad y la deslizé. Las puertas se abrieron. Entré haciendo lo usual, pusé mi mano aquí y códigos de números ahí, además de la identificación ocular. Cuando al fin pude entrar, un montón de espías profesionales iban a sus misiones. Se veían bien, no como yo. Con sus armas y todo. No pude evitar murmurar "presumidos".

— Hola, agente Koizumi—. Saludó la secretaria de mi jefe

— Hola—. Respondí nerviosa

— ¿Misión completada o fallida?—. Preguntó

— Em… Ambas—. Respondí

La mujer me dio una mirada cuestionada.

— ¿Muy bien? Su jefe está en la oficina, la ha estado esperando—. Terminó por decir

Asentí con la cabeza y caminé hacie su oficina. El sudor se acumulaba en la palma de mis manos. Tomé un respiro gigante antes de entrar.

— Hola, Senpai—. Saludé con mi voz algo agrietada

— Dime, querida, ¿dónde está el KMS? Tráelo aquí—. Me dijo, con una sonrisa torcida

Yo dudé. Eso era una mala idea. Instantáneamente, comenzó a fruncir su ceño hacia mi, de una forma que enserio me asustaba. Vibraciones de escalofríos rozaron mi piel.

— Creí que habías mencionado que lo tenías—. Manifestó con una voz dura y áspera

— L-Lo tenía, pero luego… Otra agencia lo robó—. Traté de explicar

— ¡¿Qué agencia?!—. Gritó él

— N-No lo sé, conseguí el KMS, pero luego mi maestro lo tomó. Me lo iba a regresar, pero ahí fue cuando la otra agencia atacó y… Lo robaron—. Tartamudeé mirando hacia abajo

Podía sentir la ira de mi jefe y enserio quería huir. Irme lo más lejos posible. Esconderme.

— ¿Cuándo pasó eso? En la escuela, ¿cierto?—. Jadeó con enojo

— Si

— Las únicas agencias que pudieron haberlo robado son la ASDAS (Agencia Suprema De Agentes Superiores), la policía encubierta de Japón, o, la peor, ADAP… ¿Hay alguna pista?—. Preguntó él de forma estricta

— Em. Había un camión de suplementos de mariscos que ví irse—. Recordé yo

Mi jefe dio un suspiro exasperado.

— Te das cuenta de que fallaste una misión, ¿cierto?—. Me dijo con dureza

Yo asentí.

— ¡Entonces ve y completa tu misión! ¡TRAEME DE VUELTA EL KMS! ¡Tienes siete días! Si no-—. Se detuvo abruptamente

No sabía que era lo que iba a pasar si no completaba la misión en siete días, pero decidí no preguntarle sobre eso.

— Pero, ¿cómo?—. Pregunté

— Comienza por los suplementos para mariscos, investiga… A partir de ahora estás en Código Y. Las expectativas que hay en ti es que completes toda la misión sin importar quien se ponga en tu camino, a quien mates y, especialmente, ¡Sin importar la agencia o a cuantos tengas que matar! ¡¿Lo ENTENDISTE?! ¡Quiero el KMS!—. Exclamó firmemente

— Si, Senpai—. Respondí a regañadientes asintiendo

— La próxima vez que te muestres en mi oficina espero ver el KMS—. Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de enviarme lejos

Me pregunto porque no le conté sobre Otani. Siento que no debería hablarle sobre él. Eso solo sería un desastre. Haría las cosas más complicadas. Código Y es para espías profesionales. ¡Ni siquiera estoy cerca a eso! Pero el castigo por fallar cualquiera entre Código Y o Código Z es casi mortal. Código Z es mortal. No solo tú estás en peligro, si no que también tus seres queridos. ¡¿En qué desastre me he metido?! ¡Ni siquiera quería ser una espía! ¡Maldición! Odio a quien sea que le haya disparado a mi papá y arruinado mis planes. No es como si siquiera tuviera planes lo suficientemente buenos para mi futuro, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que esto. Saqué mi sombrero negro y me lo pusé justo como los chicos skaters lo usan. Me pusé mis gafas de sol otra vez, aunque era de noche. Pero eso mantiene a mis ojos con pánico escondidos. La verdad no tenía un auto, así que llamé a mi hermano. Es casi extraño que mi hermano menor pueda conducir, ¡Pero yo no! No es justo, ¡Solo tiene diéciseis! Mientras espero a que venga por mi, me preparo para mi primer misión nocturna. Tengo escalofríos otra vez.

 **Código: O**

¿Hmm? Miró los alrededores del lugar donde la bomba cayó. Tengo que esperar a que muchos de los policías estén ocupados para que me pueda escabullir dentro. Una vez que la policía toma un pequeño descanso, me escabullo en la escuela y reviso las cámaras de seguridad. Me toma un tiempo encontrar la grabación exacta de antes de que la bomba cayera. Pero al fin veo algo. Apróximadamente doce camiones de suplementos de mariscos llegan. Un chico vestido de negro sale y tira la bomba. Después de eso, la cámara falla. Otra cámara muestra como el mismo hombre sale con una mochila negra y se sube al camión. Se va conduciendo. Bingo.

Entonces lo tengo. Los suplementos de mariscos. Supongo que es mejor si comienzo allí. La persona debió de tener que regresar el camión, y quizá cuando esa persona este distraída, pueda robar la mochila, en la que estoy casi seguro de que está el KMS. Perfecto, no debería ser una misión difícil.

Tomé mis cosas y salí. Me subí a mi auto y fui hacia los suplementos de mariscos. En el camino me pusé una gorra negra y traté de conseguir mis armas.

Cuando llegué, había muchos de esos camiones en todas partes, bueno, eso era simplemente genial. Eso solo complicaba mis planes. Si tan solo hubiera podido ver las placas… Miré alrededor en caso de que alguien saliera de los camiones. Solo ví a un guardia de seguridad cerrando el lugar y revisando los camiones. Alguien lo llamó por su radio.

— ¿Han llegado todos los camiones?—. Preguntó la persona al otro lado de la línea

— Todos excepto uno, jefe

— ¿Uno? ¿Cuál?

— El número 537128 aún no regresa y se fueron desde la tarde hoy, no han vuelto desde entonces—. Respondió el hombre de seguridad con dureza

Me escondí tras uno de los camiones y me acerqué lentamente al guardia para poder escucharlo mejor.

— Espéralos en la entrada, cuando regresen diles que debemos tener una pequeña charla

— Si, jefe—. Contestó el guardia de seguridad

Él se fue. Yo tomé el espejo de vista trasera que tenía el camión a un costado y lo use para escalar a la parte de arriba. Una vez que llegué ahí, pude ver al guardia irse a su pequeña oficina en la entrada. Su puerta quedó entrabierta. Supongo que puedo escoger una de dos opciones. Esperar hasta que todos los camiones estén aquí o esperar al faltante. Decidí que era mejor esperar. Comenzó a oscurecer y yo empezaba a aburrirme como el infierno. De alguna forma, comencé a pensar en aquella chica alta que voló el banco. Koizumi, ¿cierto? Ese era su nombre. Hmm… Ella ni siquiera parecer ser el tipo de persona espía. En realidad se parece al tipo de chica que solo quiere divertirse. No el material para agente secreto. ¿Me pregunto de qué agencia es?

Eran aproximadamente las 8:03 pm cuando vi las luces de un auto acercarse. Me moví a la orilla para ver más de cerca. Sip, era un camión. Saqué los binoculares para ver mejor. Venía a alta velocidad, así que no podía ver a los conductores muy bien. Se detuvieron justo en la entrada. Un hombre salió del camión y le habló al guardia. Él hombre de seguridad le hacía gestos enojados. Finalmente, el hombre que conducía regresó al camión y lo estacionó junto a los demás. Se bajó de nuevo, dejando su mochila negra, la cual recuerdo que era en la que el chico puso el KMS, y caminó hacia el guardia de seguridad otra vez. El camión que él condujo estaba solo a unos veinte camiones de donde yo estaba. Comencé a bajar de la parte de arriba del camión, cuando de repente otros treinta o más o menos eso camiones llegaron. Estos camiones no estaban etiquetados como suplementos de mariscos, estaban pintados de negro. ¿Ah? ¿Qué están haciendo? De repente, el hombre que manejaba el camión de suplementos de mariscos y el que robó el KMS sacaron una pistola cada uno y comenzaron a disparar. Todos se esparcieron alrededor del área de camiones.

Mierda.

Eso no es bueno. Había empezado a sacar mi pistola cuando escuché pasos acercándose al final del camión. Levanté mi pistola y caminé lentamente al final del camión. Solo esperando por que alguien apareciera totalmente armado. En vez de eso, encontré a la Amazona alta tropezándose y perdiendo sus gafas de sol… De nuevo. Y la primera cosa que sale de la boca de ambos es:

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—. Decimos los dos en el mismo momento

Bajo mi pistola.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—. Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

Enserio, ¿cómo consiguió venir? Quizá esa es su agencia, los que llegaron en los camiones pintados de negro

— ¡No, no! ¿Cómo se supone que tú llegaste aquí?—. Preguntó ella en vez de responder

— Probablemente por la misma razón por la que tú lo hiciste, pero te vencí esta vez. Llegué primero, lo que significa que el KMS es mío—. Le dije retrocediendo

Ella se levantó del piso.

— ¿Dónde está?—. Preguntó justo al mismo tiempo que sonaron un montón de balas

Mierda. Comenzaron a disparar. Ella cubrió sus oídos y soltó el agarre que tenía en la pistola.

— ¿Qué es eso?—. Cuestionó ella

Supongo que entonces esa no era su agencia. Genial. Otra agencia. Corrí al otro lado del camión mirando a mi alrededor para ver quien estaba disparando

— ¿Es la otra agencia?—. Preguntó siguiéndome

La ignoré y comencé a subir al techo del camión otra vez.

— ¡Enano! ¡Te estoy hablando!—. Gritó

Aguien la oyó y comenzó a disparar hacia donde estábamos. Le dieron al espejo de visión trasera que estaba justo junto a mi. Salté abajo.

— ¡SHH! ¡Te oí la primera vez, idiota!—. Le susurré con molestia

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no me respondiste la primera vez?!—. Susurró ella de vuelta

Los disparos comenzaron una vez más. Corrí al otro lado del camión y pasé los otros vehículos. Ella me siguió.

— ¡¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?!—. Protesté cuando pasamos el octavo camión

— Porque… No sé que más hacer, nunca he estado en el área de disparos de ninguna agencia—. Susurró, sonando genuina, podías verla y descubrir fácilmente que estaba desconcertada. Verla así de confundida y perdida me hizó preguntarme que estaba haciendo aquí, pero no solo eso, también me dio un sentimiento de que debería protegerla por alguna razón. Ella no pertenece aquí… No en esta cosa de las agencias.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Comencé a tener el sentimiento de enserio debía ayudarla.

No puedo solo dejarla. Sin importar lo mucho que me moleste. Solo la ayudaré a pasar esta cosa de disparos. Nada más. Además, por como se ve, no creo que ella sepa como manejar una pistola. Suspiro y tomo su mano con fuerza. Por un momento se ve tensa, pero la sigo jalando. Ella solo tiene que. Seguirme.

 **Código: R**

Otani me jaló mientras corría. Lo que en verdad me confundió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me está jalando? Probablemente hubiera tirado de mi mano si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que, de alguna forma, no quería separarme. Así que eso solo me dejaba una opción, seguirlo. Pensaba que toda esta situación sería más facil de manejar si no hubiera tanta gente disparándonos. Nos detuvimos en uno de los camiones.

— Agáchate—. Me ordenó

En vez de preguntar poque, hice lo que me dijo. No sabía porque, pero había un montón de gente disparando en todas partes. Creo que todos ellos eran espías. Le dispararon a muchos de los camiones del otro lado. Ví a alguien tratando de abir los camiones.

— Están buscando el KMS—. Oí que Otani susurró

Claro que lo estaban haciendo.

— ¿Está en los camiones?—. Le pregunté

No respondió. Supongo que no quiere decirme donde está el KMS. Pero debe estar en algún lugar por aquí. Me agaché y comencé a gatear bajo el camión.

— ¿Qué estpas haciendo?—. Otani preguntó, gateando tras de mi

— Tratando de obtener una mejor vista—. Respondí una vez que me moví a la parte de enfrente del camión

¡¿Cómo se supone que consiga el KMS así?! ¡¿En este caos?! ¡Otani ni siquiera me quiere decir donde está! Sé que él sabe donde está.

Traté de pensar en algo que hacer, pero nada se me ocurrió. Tenía el cerebro muerto. Al menos no era la única. Otani estaba junto a mi sin hacer nada.

— ¿Cuál es tu idea? ¿Cómo vas a conseguir el KMS?—. Pregunté silenciosamente

— Como si te lo fuera a decir—. Murmuró en respuesta

De repente, los disparos se detuvieron. Miré desde abajo del camión. Un hombre sosteniendo una pistola le estaba hablando a una chica que estaba junto a él.

— ¿Lo han encontrado ya?—. Le preguntó él

— Negtivo, hay más de cien camiones en este lugar, ¿cómo se supone que encontremos ese pequeño dispositivo? Es imposible hacerlo antes del amanecer—. Respondió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza exasperadamente

— Yo digo que secuestremos todos los camiones y lo busquemos en la base—. Dijo el hombre

— Eres un idiota—. Contestó la mujer molesta

— ¡No lo soy! Hey, al menos estoy pensando en algo, de cualquier manera, ¿dónde están las otras agencias?

— Ví un auto irse a las 18:00 horas, una chica pareció salir. Alta, creo. No pudé verla bien, pero creo que está aquí—. Respondió la chica

Mis ojos se expandieron. ¡Está hablando de mi!

— Oh si, yo también la vi, pero eso fue cuando comenzaron los disparos, la verdad no pude ver a donde fue en realidad—. El hombre dijo de acuerdo

Miré a otra parte. Otani me estaba dando esta extraña mirada, como si estuviera diciendo algo como "Eres muy notoria". Volteé a verlo con enojo, diciéndole "¡Cállate!" con la mirada. Él movió su cabeza y rodó los ojos, después se volteó hacia otra parte. Los otros dos agentes estaban callados. En ese momento, una bomba apestosa explotó. Los agentes comenzaron a toser. Me arrastré fuera del camión y traté de cubrir mi boca y mi nariz mientras humo blanco cubría el área. Otani se arrastró fuera también, pero se movió en la dirección contraria y pronto estaba fuera de vista. ¡Estúpido enano! ¡Me dejó! Él me abandonó completamente. Inesperadamente, alguien comenzó a dispararme. ¡Ack Yo no podía ver a nadie pero alguien me agarró.

Yo grité.

 **Código: O**

Estaba apróximadamente a medio camino del camión donde estaba el KMS, cuando la oí gritar. Me congelé. ¿Qué hago? Sé que es ella. Creo que pude reconocer su grito a una larga distancia. ¡Pero el KMS estaba tan cerca!

Si regreso sé que no seré capaz de conseguirlo. Agh. Corro de vuelta. Cubro mi boca y mi nariz con mi chaqueta mientras trato de ver donde está la Amazona. El humo hace casi imposible verla. ¿Quizá debería llamarla? Su nombre es Koizumi. Tomo un respiro profundo.

— ¡Koizumi!—. La llamé

Maldita idiota. ¿dónde estás? Entonces fue cuando la ví. Un chico la había agarrado. Saqué mi pistola y le disparé al chico. Ella era un claro objetivo. Otro chico estaba a punto de dispararle. Levanté mi pistola y le disparé al chico antes de que él le disparará a ella. Ella era como una persona paralizada, no se movía.

— ¡Tú, idiota, dispara!—. Le grité

— ¿Eh?—. Ella no me había visto por el humo, pero obedeció y comenzó a disparar por todo el lugar. Una bala casi me da

¿Qué demonios? ¿Está disparando con los ojos cerrados? ¡Está loca! ¡Disparando con sus ojos cerrados! Sacudó mi cabeza con incredulidad. Tomando riegos, decido ir por detrás de ella y sostenerla por la cintura para después jalarla fuera del lugar visual. Ella grita otra vez.

— ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!—. Le aseguré cuando la iba a jalar

Pudé sentir que se relajó. Una vez que la jalé fuera del lugar, el número de disparos incrementó. No hay forma de que hubieramos sobrevivido si nos hubieramos quedado más tiempo. Miré a mi izquierda y noté que el camión en el que estaba el KMS se había ido. Di un gran suspiro y solté la cintura de Koizumi. Genial, solo genial. Una misión fallida.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí—. Le dije, ni siquiera molestándome en mirarla

— ¿Dónde está el KMS?—. Preguntó

— Ya no está, ellos ya lo tomaron—. Respondí buscando mi mochila para usar mi pluma láser, la cual puede cortar casi todo. La usé para cortar un agujero en la cerca que fuera lo suficientemente grande para escapar.

— Em, ¿Otani?—. La escuché llamarme

Me congelo de nuevo, volteándome para verla

— Gracias—. Respondió mirando al suelo

¡Whoa! Eso estaba haciendo un tipo de tirón extraño en mi corazón por alguna razón. Era mur raro, así que ignore el tirón y contesté:

— No me lo agradezcas, Koizumi. Porque pronto, quizá no hoy, pero pronto tendré que atraparte, prepárate—. No sé porque le acabo de decir lo que voy a hacer, pero sencillamente no pude remediarlo. Supongo que necesitaba advertírselo.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?—. Preguntó estrechando sus ojos

— Tómalo como una advertencia—. Dije, por alguna razón, con una sonrisa en mi cara

Después de eso, me fui.

 **-Más tarde, en la base de ADAP-**

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fallaste la misión?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!—. Mi jefe preguntó

— ¿Algo interfirió?—. Cuestionó Imachio

Les conté sobre Koizumi. Omitiendo la parte de que la ayudé y le di una advertencia hacía unas horas.

— Esto es malo… Muy malo, ¿sabes de qué agencia es?—. Preguntó mi jefe

— No—. Me encojo de hombros

— Per ella va a tu escuela, ¿cierto?—. Cuestiona él

Asentí.

— Pero la escuela está bajo protección, especialmente después del ataque de aquella agencia—. Contestó Imachio

— Hmm… Otani-kun, cambia los cursos de tu misión, tu misión principal ahora es atrapaela y traerla aquí—. Ordenó mi jefe

— ¿Qué hay del KMS?—. Cuestioné yo

— Bueno, ella estará buscándolo, así que supongo que en el camino al KMS puedes atraparla y después traer a ambos, ella y el KMS. Necesitamos interrogarla aquí… Hmm… Si… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas la misión?—. Me preguntó él

Lo pensé por un momento. Atrapar a Koizumi… Suspiré.

— Lo haré—. Y así, comenzó mi búsqueda para atraparla. Al menos ella no puede decir que no se lo advertí.

 **~~~~~~ Okay, fiu… Largo, largo capítulo… Para mi. xD. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no puedo esperar para escribir el otro porque… Hmm… ¿Debería decirles? Okay, lo dire, no, esperen… Voy a darles una clase de juego de palabras revueltas. Traten de descifrar esto xD.**

 **¡Loels es asben!**

 **Heehee xD. Bueno, si lo descifran, eso es lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo xD. No puedo esperar.**

 **Hasta pronto a todos, gracias y por favor no olviden dejar un review xD~~~~~~**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, mis niños, ¿Ya mencioné que lamento la demora? Seh, mi culpa. Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero la escuela me tiene ocupada ;-; Discúlpenme otra vez /3

En fin, espero poder actualizar pronto, recuerden, si quieren pueden dejarle un review a lovecomyes17 en la historia original, aquí también son apreciados uwu

¡Nos leemos pronto! :'D


	7. Un paso por delante

¡Hola, hermosa gente de Fanfiction! Aquí yo de nuevo, después de mil años, con otro capítulo.

* * *

 **Estoy tan horriblemente apenada de no haber escrito ayer, aunque de verdad quería escribir, no pude hacerlo porque se convirtió en un día muy ocupado, así que si… Pero, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y enserio espero que valga la pena leerlo, creo que me estaba durmiendo cuando escribía el primer par de párrafos así que… heehee, creo que lo hice o aburrido o hice una total payasada de ortografía. xD. Estoy muy segura de que la mayoría de ustedes entendieron las palabras revueltas, fue muy fácil, ¿no? Jaja, bueno, creo que ustedes están esperando ansiosamente este momento así que… Aquí está el Capítulo 5**

 **TENGAN UNA INCREÍBLE LECTURA XD DISFRÚTENLO**

 **Canción: Time after Time por Quietdrive**

 _Capítulo 5: Un paso por delante_

 **Código: R**

Me quedé despierta esa noche, preguntándome por qué fue exactamente que Otani me advirtió, ¡¿O acaso eso solo fue un truco?! ¿Enserio estaba tratando de advertirme que me iba a atrapar? Entonces, ¿qué soy ahora? ¿Un objetivo para su agencia? Agh, ¡Idiota! Toda esta cosa me está estresando. Incluso tuve el pensamiento de quedarme en cama por el resto de mi vida, de esa forma, no seré secuestrada allá afuera. Pero también fue entonces cuando recordé que solo tenía siete- no, seis días para recuperar el KMS.

Otani también estará buscando el KMS, y en su camino va a encontrarme. Pero, entonces… ¿Cuál es la razón de que quiera atraparme? ¿Por qué? Agh, ¡Ni siquiera puedo dormir! ¡¿Cómo voy a alejarme de esto?!

Después de un par de largas horas, me di cuenta de que era inútil tratar de dormir, así que decidí levantarme y tratar de averiguar qué hacer.

Muy bien, déjenme pensar. Llegué a ese lugar de suplementos para mariscos y luego un montón de disparos de agencias sucedió. Luego encontré a Otani ahí… Luego lo seguí, porque no sabía muy bien que hacer. Por alguna razón, él en realidad me ayudó… ¿Por qué? No me abandonó cuando le dije que no sabía qué hacer. Cuando la bomba apestosa estalló, él regresó por mí, pero… ¿Por qué? Si quiere atraparme, ¿por qué me advirtió? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Enserio no lo hago! ¿No se supone que él no confía en mí? Digo, yo soy de una agencia, y él es de otra. ¿Por qué está ayudándome? ¿Advirtiéndome? A no ser… ¿Qué él de alguna forma simpatiza conmigo? ¿Cuál otra razón podría Otani tener? Y ahora viene la pregunta principal: ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?...

…

Hmm… Antes de que nos fuéramos Otani dijo que el camión se había ido. Eso solo puede significar que ahora falta uno de esos camiones. Un camión. El KMS debe estar en el camión faltante. Supongo que el único lugar para revisar es el lugar de suplementos de mariscos. Ahora, solo hay un problema… Otani probablemente ya se me adelantó… Además es posible que ya sepa que no sé cómo manejar una pistola, va a atraparme fácilmente. Lo que es malo, porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de la razón por la que la agencia de Otani podría quererme. ¡A MI! Sé que exploté un par de bombas e hice unos cuantos crímenes aquí y allá, pero aun así, ¿Por qué?

¿Saben? Como no pude conseguir tantas respuestas, decidí jugar videojuegos y mandar al carajo todo el asunto de la misión. Mientras jugaba, me di cuenta de algo:

Mi vida es como un videojuego. Cada misión es como un nivel que debo pasar.

Sonrío levemente. Estoy comparando mi vida con un juego… Qué extraño. En ese momento, algo aparece de repente en la pantalla. ¿Eh? ¿He visto esto antes…?

— Felicidades. Conseguiste un avance al siguiente nivel—. Leí en voz alta

De repente, mi cerebro comienza a trabajar. ¿Avance? Puedo llegar ahí antes que Otani. Solo debo pensar mejor que Otani. Ir un paso por delante de Otani. Sonrío y comienzo a prepararme. Pensar mejor que tu enemigo es fácil. Empiezo a conseguir armas.

Muy bien, necesitaré esto, y eso, y… Oooh, tengo una idea.

Aunque era de noche, marqué el número de Chiharu. Ella respondió con voz somnolienta.

— ¿Hola?

— Chiharu, necesito que me hagas un favor. Consígueme los mejores tipos de dispositivos que tengas—. Le digo, comenzando a planear todo lo que voy a hacer hoy. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá incluso pueda disfrutar esto

 **Código: O**

No pude dormir en la noche. Traté de hacerlo, pero mis pensamientos siempre terminaban yendo a Koizumi. ¿Ni siquiera sé bien por qué? Quizá porque había estado viéndola todo el día, y ahora también debía de buscarla.

No creo que ella sea muy difícil de atrapar. Pero si la encuentro y la traigo a ADAP, entonces, ¿qué le van a hacer? ¿Estoy acaso haciendo lo correcto? Todo este asunto de los agentes… Quizá no debería haberme unido. Es estúpido. Incluso si lo hago mayormente por mi tío. Ahora comienzo a pensar que todo esto es muy caótico.

Suspiré. Mis pensamientos fueron hacia Koizumi de nuevo.

Me pregunto, ¿Por qué se unió? ¿Solo quería o tenía una razón para hacerlo? Bueno, me puedo preocupar por eso más tarde, como mañana. No habrá escuela por algunos días de todas formas, así que eso solo puede significar que es un momento perfecto para que yo la atrape.

 **-Más tarde–**

Regresé al lugar de suplementos para mariscos al día siguiente. Era de mañana, temprano. Era extraño, pero casi parecía que no había pasado nada la noche anterior, aun así, cuando miraba detenidamente podía ver los múltiples huecos que dejaron las balas en los camiones. Mi pregunta era, ¿por qué la policía no había estado ya ahí? Caminé hacia la oficina del guardia de seguridad. El guardia no estaba ahí, así que tomé ventaja de eso y revisé las navegaciones de los camiones en la computadora. Tomé la lista de los camiones y busqué al que faltaba, número 53128. Escribí ese número en la computadora. El GPS me mostró que ese camión estaba a aproximadamente 4.82 kilómetros de aquí. Anoté la dirección y cerré el programa de la computadora. Estaba a punto de irme cuando noté que el lugar se veía bastante solitario.

¿Dónde está el guardia de seguridad? ¿Dónde están todos? No se supone que debería de… ¿Haber gente por aquí? Todo el lugar está desierto, me pregunto por qué. Ahora sencillamente se ve abandonado. Muy bien, esto es extraño. En este momento me cuestiono que pasó aquí. Miro a mi alrededor. No Koizumi, no aquí. Me pregunto si debería esperar a que ella llegue, pero después solo ignoro ese pensamiento. Apuesto a que la veré más tarde…

 **Código: R**

Fiu.

Estaba ahí. El lugar en el que estaba localizado el camión. La cosa es, aquí está lo que hice:

Llegué a los suplementos de mariscos a las seis de la mañana. Solo el guardia de seguridad estaba ahí, así que usé una de mis nuevas herramientas, una pistola de electrochoque. La usé para noquear al guardia mientras estaba distraído. Después, me metí en su pequeña oficina y rastreé al camión faltante. 4.82 kilómetros de aquí. Muy bien. Saqué mi teléfono y le tomé una foto a la dirección, no había forma de que la recordara toda. Saqué un letrero, que hice mientras iba hacia allá, y lo colgué en la cerca, mientras jalaba al guardia de seguridad a uno de los camiones abiertos para después dejarlo ahí inconsciente. Eso me tomó algo de tiempo, ¡especialmente porque el hombre era en realidad bastante pesado! Pero conseguí ponerlo en el camión. Luego salí y tomé un taxi hacia donde estaba el camión del KMS. Miré hacia atrás con nervios mientras me iba. Otani iba a estar ahí pronto. Probablemente descifraría lo mismo que yo, pero una vez que lo hiciera, yo ya iba a estar por delante de él.

 **Código: O**

Mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, me di cuenta de que había un letrero con letras muy grandes que decía que los suplementos de mariscos estaban cerrados por mal manejo de los camiones. Oh. Quizá era por eso que no había nadie. Ni siquiera el guardia de seguridad. Miré a mi alrededor una vez más, solo para asegurarme de que ella no estaba aquí. Que raro. Casi pude haber jurado que iba a estar. Conducí a la ubicación del camión. Cuando llegué, me estacioné a unos cuantos metros de distancia del lugar. Saqué uno de mis dispositivos, hmm… Con este podía calcular el número de personas dentro del edificio. Veintisiete. El camión estaba afuera. Decidí revisar el camión primero, antes de mirar en el edificio. Logré abrir la puerta que daba al asiento del conductor y miré dentro del camión. La mochila negra estaba en el asiento. Observé fuera del camión por si había alguien, pero nadie pareció percatarse de mi presencia, por lo que abrí la mochila con cuidado… Y estaba vacía…

No hay duda de porque la dejaron aquí. Cierro la mochila. La gente dentro del edificio debe de tenerlo. Busco por el camión, tratando de encontrar cualquier tipo de pista. Cuando me doy cuenta de que, por la apariencia de las cosas, alguien ya debe de haber buscado. Hmm… Quizá alguien antes de mi ya se ha fijado en este lugar. Salgo del camión y lentamente voy hacia adentro del edificio, con cautela. Dentro, solamente se veía como un _7 Eleven_ , pero mucho más grande.

¿Muy bien?

Si esta es la base de una agencia, se ve más como una tienda que como tal. Lo que significa que aquí debe de haber cámaras. Tal vez puedo verificar esas también. Todas las personas parecen estar interesadas en lo que están comprando y nadie se ve realmente sospechoso, así que decido ir y meterme al cuarto de vigilancia sin que nadie se de cuenta. Bueno, supongo que hoy es mi día de suerte. ¿Creo que esto es demasiado fácil por alguna razón? Veo los videos, cliqueando aquí y allá, hasta que, de repente, la veo.

Koizumi.

¡Sip! ¡Esa era ella! ¡Y llegó bastante temprano! Vi como se metió en el camión y comenzó a buscar, pero aparentemente tampoco podía encontrar nada. ¿Cómo? ¿Ella ya había estado aquí? Todo ese tiempo creí que estaba detrás de mí, ¡Pero en realidad ella iba por delante! No había dudas de porque no la ví en los suplementos de mariscos. Ella se me adelantó. En la cámara de seguridad, pude ver como salió del camión y estaba viendo a alguna clase de tarjeta en su mano. Observé como se subió a un taxi y luego se fue. Cliqueé el zoom de la cámara, consiguiendo la placa del taxi.

Okay, bien, ella va por delante de mi, pero eso no significa que no puedo alcanzarla. De cualquier manera, juzgando por la hora en la que se fue, no debería de estar muy lejos. Te alcanzaré. Ya verás, Amazona.

 **Código: R**

— Así que… ¿Señorita? ¿Qué tan lejos iremos?—. Me preguntó con curiosidad el conductor del taxi

Él ha estado conduciendo todo el día y no le he dado nada de dinero.

— Avenida 53 Oeste—. Le contesté mirando la tarjeta que había sacado de mi bolsa

En realidad era parte de la bolsa, pero le quité el hilo y me quedé con la tarjeta, esta decía "Compañía de SKITZ". Decidí que esa sería la mejor pista que iba a obtener, así que me dispuse a explorar el lugar. Me pregunté, ¿Dónde estaría Otani? ¿Había descubierto que iba un paso delante suyo? Un minuto…

¿Por qué estoy pensando sobre Otani? Debería de estarme preocupando sobre mi misión, ¡No sobre algún agente bajito que apenas conocí ayer! Quien además está planeando abducirme, por alguna razón. Debería de estar concentrada en mi misión. Aún así, no puedo evitar preguntarme que fue lo que lo hizo unirse… ¿Quién querría a una persona baja como agente de todas formas?.

Cuando llegué a la Avenida 53 al Oeste, allí estaba el edificio, no se veía muy grande. En realidad, era bastante pequeño, con autos elegantes alrededor de todo el lugar. Fui hacia la esquina y usé la escalera que había en la pared para subir al techo. De ahí, solo abrí la puerta del techo, que me llevó adentro. Fui hacia abajo cautelosamente. El lugar estaba increíblemente obscuro, lo cual era malo para mi, porque era tan torpe que podría haberme caído o tropezado. Me detuve justo en el final de las escaleras, mientras escuchaba a un grupo de gente discutir.

— ¡Tontos! ¡Fuimos nosotros los que la conseguimos!

— Si, ¡Pero nosotros fuimos los que planearon toda la cosa de la distracción! ¡Lo que significa que necesitamos la mitad de todo el dinero que ustedes consiguen!

— ¡Pero eso es mucho dinero!

— ¡Con esa tarjeta puedes abrir cualquier banco alrededor de Osaka! ¡La mitad no es mucho!

Los escuchaba discutir cuando oí algo golpearse. Estaba parada justo detrás de la puerta. Por la abertura al fondo de la puerta, podía ver que había más de dos personas ahí, también podía ver una mesa y un par de portafolios en el piso, en uno de los cuales debía de estar el KMS.

— Pero nosotros completamos la misión, lo que significa que nos quedamos con todo el dinero—. Protestó el primer chico

De repente, más personas comenzaron a deliberar. A este paso estaré atascada aquí por un rato. Quizá debería de salir y buscar otra manera de entrar. Me doy la vuelta para regresar, y cuando llego a la puerta, ¡Me es imposible abrirla! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡ÁBRETE! Trato de abrirla empujándola hacia adelante, ¡Pero está cerrada con llave! ¿Pero por qué está cerrada? ¡Es imposible que lo esté! ¡Acabo de entrar por aquí! Es entonces cuando escucho-

— Oh. Muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué otros lugares tenemos que cerrar?—. Preguntó una voz de mujer

— La entrada de la izquierda, no podemos permitir que nadie entre aquí, especialmente ya que hay agencias allá afuera buscando el KMS. Oh… Y también debemos de hacer que este lugar explote

¡Whoa! ¡Espera! ¡Estoy atascada aquí! Y… ¡Van a volar este lugar! ¡NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ! Camino de vuelta hacia abajo torpemente y entre tropezones. Muy bien… Entonces… Si salgo por aquí, me dispararán, y si salgo por el otro lado… Me disparará. Me tiro en el suelo, derrotada e indefensa por un momento, estaba comenzando a fallar.

 **-Una hora después-**

¡Las personas aún no llegan a una conclusión! ¡Siguen discutiendo y yo sigo atascada en este lugar! Comienzo a caminar en un círculo. ¡Esto es un desperdicio de tiempo!. Necesito salir, pero si uso una bomba, probablemente terminaré haciéndome explotar en este lugar tan pequeño ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! A no ser… ¿Acaso sería mejor si solo me quedo aquí? No, no me puedo quedar ¡Debo irme! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...

— Estoy cansado de todo esto, ¡¿Van a darnos la mitad del dinero o no?!

— ¡No!

— ¡Entonces solo nos lo vamos a llevar!

— ¡No pueden hacer eso!

— ¡Oh, si podemos!

Bang.

El primer sonido de una bala se escuchó con una orquestra de más balas siguiéndola. Mi corazón comenzó a latir lleno de pánico, justo como cuando me quedé atrapada en el área de disparos anoche. Sentía que me quedaba paralizada mientras me recargaba en la pared. Pude escuchar como la gente comenzó a gritar, maldecir e incluso había algunos aullidos de agonía. Conforme el sonido de las balas aumentaba, menos podía moverme. Alguien consiguió disparar múltiples veces a la puerta tras la que estaba, y de repente, un cuerpo lleno de sangre apareció cerca de mis pies.

 **Código: O**

Un taxi estaba estacionado fuera del edificio cuando llegué, así que ella debía de seguir ahí. Miré el edificio. Se veía viejo, pero los autos que lo rodeaban eran como autos de gente de negocios. Noté a un par de personas alrededor del área, otros agentes. Me estaba preguntando como era que exactamente iba a entrar, cuando un montón de disparos comenzaron y la gente de afuera se precipitó al edificio. Decidí seguirlos. Incluso logré entrar. La mayoría de ellos no se dieron cuenta realmente de cuando entré, estaban ocupados disparándose entre ellos. Eso fue hasta que una chica me vio.

— ¡HEY!—. Ella sacó una pistola y me apuntó con ella

Mierda.

No soy bueno disparándole a las mujeres. En vez de contraatacar, retrocedí y busqué alguna forma de cubrirme. Ella comenzó a dispararme. Otro par de personas también me notaron y se unieron a ella, pero la mayoría de ellos eran chicos, así que fue mucho más fácil dispararles. Había una persona que le disparó a este chico que estaba frente a la salida de emergencia al techo. De repente, sentí pánico, aunque realmente no tenía por qué. El impacto de los múltiples disparos hizo que la puerta se abriera. Alguien gritó.

¡Ese grito! ¡Le pertenecía a Koizumi!

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver a Koizumi al instante. Ella tenía la mano sobre su boca, como si tratará de ocultar el hecho de que había gritado. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

— ¿Quién demonios es ella?

— ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

— ¿Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo?

Escuché a algunas personas decir, no muy felices. Algunos agentes comenzaron a levantar sus pistolas, ¡Y esa idiota seguía parada ahí! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Saca algo! ¡O tira algo o dispara algo! ¡Lo que sea, solo haz algo! Estuve cerca de gritarle, cuando sacó dos cuchillos. ¿Cuchillos? ¿Qué se suponía que hicieran los cuchillos? Crucé mis cejas, confundido. Todos tenían una mirada confusa en la cara también. Fue entonces cuando los tiró. Uno le dio al interruptor de la luz y el otro le dio al candelabro.

¡¿AH?!

Estaba a punto de preguntar para qué demonios había sido eso. Cuando, de repente, el candelabro se cayó, volando en pedazos mientras explotaba, los vidrios rotos se esparcieron por todas partes. El interruptor de la luz se incendió, y la próxima cosa que sabíamos era que todo el lugar estaba lleno de pedazos de vidrio, algunos en llamas. Pensé que la cosa terminaría ahí, pero hubo algo más. Ella sacó una bomba, y, de repente, el lugar estaba cubierto en humo. Una vez que había recuperado mi balance, miré a mi alrededor.

¿CÓMO? ¿Cómo hizo eso? Cuando volví a mirar, se había ido, ¿A dónde fue? Eché un vistazo a los alrededores y alcancé a vislumbrarla mientras iba al piso de arriba. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en seguirla, aunque algunas personas seguían disparándome. Conseguí llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al techo. Una vez que llegué, la vi en una esquina, tratando de abrir un portafolios. Decidí esperar, en caso de que me hubiera notado, pero estaba de espaldas hacia mi, y se veía bastante concentrada tratando de abrir aquel portafolios.

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué estas estúpidas cosas nunca se abren?!—. La escuché murmurar

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Amazona?—. Hablé

Ella se dio la vuelta abruptamente.

— ¿Otani?—. Se levantó y sacó otro cuchillo, cosa que me recordó que aún tengo su cuchillo

Usé mi pistola para dispararle a su cuchillo, lo que hizo que este cayera.

— Vas… ¿Vas a capturarme?—. Preguntó con nerviosismo, retrocediendo

— ¿Tú qué crees?—. Le respondí

Dio otro paso hacia atrás.

— Deja-Déjame en paz—. Me advirtió

— Lo siento, Koizumi, pero te has convertido en un objetivo para mi agencia, y voy a tener que capturarte—. Contesté

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Eso es secuestrar! ¡Llevarme a una agencia en la cual probablemente van a golpearme! ¡No puedes!—. Continuó retrocrediendo

— No sé que es lo que van a hacerte exactamente, pero sé que es una misión y tengo que completarla—. Le respondí honestamente

¿Por qué estoy siendo honesto de todas formas?

— ¡No te me acerques!—. Ella trató de dar otro paso hacia atrás pero quedó atrapada en la esquina

Lo divertido del asunto es que tenía ganas de hacer justo lo contrario a lo que ella había dicho, así que me acerqué y la agarré de la mano. Ella trató de liberarse dando tirones con sus manos, pero yo no la solté.

— ¡Déjame ir!—. Me gritó

— No. No lo haré—. Empujé sus manos hasta que quedaron juntas, e intenté atarlas

— ¡NO! ¡ENANO! ¡DÉJAME IR!—. Gritó con más fuerza

— Te dejaré ir cuando lleguemos a mi base—. Intenté atarla de nuevo, pero se seguía moviendo, cosa que hizo más díficil atar sus manos y sostenerlas al mismo tiempo

Ella se alejó bruscamente y jaló el pedazo de cuerda que estaba usando para atarla, haciendo que fuera imposible atarla completamente. En realidad, se movió de manera tan abrupta que se cayó, llevándome con ella. Estaba justo sobre ella otra vez, mi cara casi chocando con la suya. Trataba de enderezarme, cuando la vi. Mis ojos se quedarón clavados en los de ella, y esta extraña conexión pasó por mi. Mientras la miraba, un nuevo impulso me atravesó, haciéndome actuar casi por instinto. Pude notar como ella me observaba de la misma manera, casi como si estuviera esperando que yo hiciera la movida; ya no luchaba, ni siquiera se quejaba de que yo estuviera sobre ella.

— ¿Otani?—. La escuché decir, ahora confundida

Un hambre fue vibrando por mi, y era muy tarde para detenerla, ya que la siguiente cosa que sabía era que la estaba besando, y no era solo un besito inocente, era casi un beso desesperado. Mis labios envolvieron los suyos en un dulce abrazo. Al principio, ella no reaccionó y se quedó quieta, luego algo la atravesó tambien, y en realidad comenzó a corresponderme el beso. Solo la forma en la que ella comenzó a besarme de verdad, me hizo actuar fuera de lo normal. Mi mano se deslizó a su cabello y comencé a acercarla hacia mi, hasta que…

Sentí que un dolor breve golpeó la parte superior de mi hombro. Me separé de ella para ver que había sido. Un dardo. Todo comenzó a verse borroso.

— Pero qué-—. Me quité el dardo del hombro, sintiéndome muy pesado

— Lo siento mucho, Otani, pero si planeas capturarme… Primero tendrás que atraparme—. Dijo mientras mis ojos se cerraban

¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegué a una posición así? Debí haberlo visto venir… Bueno no, quizás no debí hacerlo, fue inesperado… ¿Qué sucedió?

 **Código: R**

Corrí, llevándome el portafolios conmigo. Mi corazón latía ruidosamente, yo me recargué en la pared, respiraba con dificultad. ¿Él me besó? Otani me besó, ¿Y yo le correspondí el beso? ¿Qué sucedió? Todo eso fue como si yo no me hubiera estado controlando a mi misma. Quería que me besará con más fuerza, ¿No dejar de besarlo? ¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Volví a mirar a Otani, quien ahora estaba acostado en el piso, inconsciente por el dardo que le clavé. Enserio, ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Apreté el portafolios. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Ese fue mi primer beso! ¡¿Qué clase de primer beso fue ese?! No, ¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICABA ESE BESO?!

 **~~~~~~ Okay, lo terminé. Pensé que esto iba a ser algo como muy bueno, pero la única parte que me gustó fue la escena del beso jaja. Alguna autora que soy. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado xD Por favor dejen un review y les agradezco mucho que hayan leído xD**

 **Pista: En el próximo capítulo hay más besos xD**

* * *

Eeeh, ¿Hola? Después de 3 meses de andar desaparecida, he vuelto. Sinceramente no tengo excusas ;-; Pero ustedes no me noticean tampoco, me hieren(? Okno, pero bueno, tengo fe en actualizar más rápido la próxima vez, _digo, no creo que tarde más de 3 meses esta vez_ , así que espérenlo~

Una cosa más, le agradezco a koizumiana por su fav y follow, además de su review que me hizo seguir escribiendo este capítulo(?

Y recuerden, por cada review que no dejan, tardo una semana más en actualizar, mentira, pero por favor dejen reviews aquí y en la historia original, gracias por leer~

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Objetivo parte 1

Hola~ Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, sean felices uwu

* * *

 **Ocupados, ocupados días, mi error. Además, estaba estudiando para un exámen, así que esa también fue una de las razones por las que me tomé un día más para escribir esto. xD Por favor digan que me perdonarán porque este capítulo en realidad tiene más de una parte así que… La parte del beso quizá no este exactamente en esta. En cualquier caso… Aquí está el siguiente capítulo (parte de) Wahoo~ Okay, okay, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir así que… xD**

 **¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

 **Canción: Dance, Dance por Fall Out Boy**

 _Capítulo 6: Objetivo Parte 1_

 **Código: R**

No sé porque exactamente, pero me quedé paralizada, pegada a la pared. Mi propia oreja palpitando muy fuerte. Aun podía escuchar los disparos escaleras abajo. Está bien, ¡Concéntrate! ¡Concéntrate! Me dije a mi misma. Intenté ignorar lo que acababa de pasar conmigo y Otani. Incluso cuando no tenía idea de que había sido eso, tenía otras cosas sobre las cuales preocuparme. Conseguí liberar mis manos de las cuerdas y recuperar el cuchillo que Otani me había hecho tirar, el cual decidí usar para abrir el portafolios. Cuando lo abrí, puse el cuchillo a un lado, se escuchó un "click". Dentro, estaba el KMS. Lo tomé.

¡Finalmente!

¡Lo tengo de nuevo! Comienzo a sentir alivio, cuando me doy cuenta de que algo está mal. Miro al KMS de cerca. Es negro, con un poco de rosa, y es tan pequeño como una tarjeta bancaria, pero…

Doy un respingo.

¡Este no es el KMS!

No estaba roto, debía de estar roto. Yo recordaba haberlo roto. No había ni una grieta en este.

¡Era una réplica…!

— ¡Allí están!

Di un salto, sobresaltada al escuchar decir eso a una voz dura. Me di la vuelta para ver a un hombre subiendo la escalera, apuntando una pistola a mi.

Retrocedí.

— Entregalo aquí, chica—. Jadeó mientras estrechaba su mano. — Tú, niña escurridiza, creíste que podías solo tomar el KMS sin que yo me diera cuenta—. Dijo bruscamente

Mi primer pensamiento fue correr, pero , ¿Luego llegó a mi? Ese no era el KMS. ¿Por qué lo querrían? A no ser que no supieran que aquel era falso. Relajé mi agarre en el portafolios con algo de duda.

— Toma—. Se lo lancé

Él sonrió satisfecho, ampliamente. Puedo apostar a que estaba pensando que era el jefe de todos por el modo en el que se paraba. Aun me estaba apuntando con la pistola, haciéndome entablar una amistad con la pared. Sacó un teléfono y marcó un número, su mirada seguía en mi. Quizá creía que iba a hacer algún otro truco. La cosa era que aquello que había hecho era el único truco que había planeado.

— Hey, si, soy yo… Pongan la bomba en tres minutos—. Lo escuché decir

Bomba… ¡Oh! ¡Había olvidado por completo que iban a hacer que este lugar explotara!

¡ESPERA!

Miré hacia atrás, recordando a Otani. Ups, ¡Tres minutos!

— Bueno, chica cuchillo, un gusto hacer negocios contigo, ahora me debo ir… Creo que tú también querrás irte—. Se rió entre dientes antes de bajar las escaleras

Ni siquiera lo pienso dos veces. Corro de vuelta a donde estaba Otani. Miro hacia abajo, viéndolo. El dardo solo funciona por veinte minutos… Si lo dejo aquí, uno de mis problemas estará resuelto. Ya no volverá a molestarme más. Pero esa no es la respuesta, eso no es hacer lo correcto, dejarlo aquí. Se que él es algo como mi enemigo, pero no puedo dejarlo justo cuando todo el lugar va a estallar. Si lo dejo aquí, será mi culpa si muere.

Mi culpa.

No, no voy a ser a quien culpen por su muerte. No puedo permitirlo. Me agacho y pongo mis manos en su espalda. Dios, esto se siente tan extraño. Es algo incómodo levantarlo, pero tengo que dejar ese pensamiento de lado.

Concéntrate.

Tres minutos.

Lo levanté de manera algo torpe, sintiendo mis manos ponerse más débiles solo por hacer aquello. Tenía que concentrarme. Conseguí ponerme de pie después de un par de segundos. Ahora, en vez de sentirme incómoda, me sorprendió descubrir que Otani cabía en mis brazos. Casi quería sostenerlo para siempre, cuando de repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

¡CONCÉNTRATE!

No podía llevarlo por las escaleras, así que tomé la salida más cercana. Una ventana. La abrí, arrastrando a Otani con dificultad. Vi hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que no estábamos tan alto. Creo que era mi día de suerte porque había un arbusto bajo la ventana, el cual podría hacer que cayéramos seguros… O eso suponía. Bueno, ya no había mucho que pensar, solo me quedaba actuar. Levanté a Otani en la orilla de la ventana.

— Perdonáme—. Le digo al empujarlo

Él aterrizó en el arbusto… Pero su cabeza golpeó una rama, ups. Bueno, al menos estaba a salvo… Eso esperaba. Miré hacia abajo una vez más antes de saltar yo también. Caí en el otro lado del arbusto, con un rasguño en las manos por el intento. Escuché a Otani dar un quejido.

Oh, cierto… Lo levanté de nuevo. Ups. Había una marca rojiza en su cabeza. Comencé a correr lejos del edificion con él en mis brazos. Una vez más, supongo que fue por mi suerte o algo, porque nadie nos vió realmente, cosa que consideraba extremedamente buena. La verdad, no conseguí llegar tan lejos cuando todo el edificio explotó, pero logré llegar quedar lo suficientemente alejada como para bajar a Otani. Cuando la bomba estalló, el sonido casi hizó que a mis tímpanos les pasara lo mismo. Cubrí mis orejas y, sin pensarlo realmente, recosté mi cabeza justo en el pecho de Otani. Cuando la explosión dejó de retumbar, quité las manos de mis oídos. Ese debió ser el momento justo en el que me di cuenta de donde mi cabeza estaba.

Bueno, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá si es algo tierno. Quiero decir, para un chico tan bajito no se ve tan mal. Me concentro en su cabeza, cerca de la mia. La primera cosa de la que me doy cuenta en realidad, son sus labios. Noto que hay un poco de mi cabello en ellos. Luego, advierto sus pestañas, tiene largas pestañas. La última cosa de la que me doy cuenta es de como es cuerpo es como… Bajito… ¿Pero atractivo?… Me inclino solo un poco, en realidad queriendo repetir la sensación de sus labios con los mios. Pongo mi mano tentativamente en su cara solo para acercarla.

¿Qué estoy pensando? Me alejo.

Solo porque resultó ser un buen besador, no significa nada… Bueno, aunque para un primer beso, no estuvo mal, si quitas la parte de que ni siquiera sé porque me besó. Además de que lo apuñale con un dardo adormilante mientras lo hacía.

Me estremezco al recordarlo.

No quería lastimarlo, ¡Pero tenía que! Estaba a punto de llevarme a su agencia por la fuerza por Dios sabe que razón.

Lo que me recuerda… Suspiro. El KMS está perdido… No tengo idea de donde está… No puedo estar pensando en Otani. No estoy segura de que es lo que pasó escaleras arriba, o por qué lo disfruté incluso, pero ahora mismo tengo cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme… No Otani. Ahora me siento anhelante, deseando que todo fuera en realidad normal. No armas. No misión. No muerte.

Otani debería estar bien ahora. Me levanto, lista para irme, cuando volteo a verlo una vez más. No sé que me impulsa a hacerlo, pero lo hago igual. Me agacho, y hago que mis labios pasen suavemente por los de él, para después sacarle el dardo y enderezarme. No puedo pensar en Otani… Sencillamente no…

 **Código: O**

 _Sentí la forma en que sus labios se conectaron con los míos… Antes de sentir la apuñalada. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?_

Di un quejido. Abrí mis ojos, solo para cerrarlos otra vez. Mi cabeza palpitaba. Finalmente, conseguí abrir mis ojos. Me senté, casi pensando que aún estaba dormido.

¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Y con qué demonios me golpeé la cabeza? Me la toqué, solo para encontrar un gran bulto, que hizo que la cabeza me doliera más solo por tocarlo. Me di cuenta de que ya era tarde. Me levanté, algo desorientado, pero conseguí regresar al edificio.

Excepto.

No había edificio, solo paredes de ladrillo destruidas, vidrios rotos y cenizas.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Intento recordar. Pero todo lo que viene a mi mente es… El beso de Koizumi.

Koizumi… Miré a mí alrededor, buscándola. No estaba ahí.

Todo lo que pasó viene de regreso en un parpadeo. Ya no había nadie cerca, solo yo.

¿La besé…? Definitivamente recordaba cada detalle de eso. La besé, y, ¿No era la clase de beso normal para un primer beso? Casi parecía que estaba desesperado por la manera en la que la besé. Lo que más me frustraba, ¡Era el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había sido eso!

Estoy intentando capturarla sin herirla y luego, ¡Bam! ¡Estoy enrollándome completamente con ella! ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¿No es toda esta cosa irónica? ¿Qué fue lo que se me pasó por la cabeza, de todas formas? Sé que fui yo quien hizo el primer movimiento…

La última chica que alguna vez besé antes de Koizumi (ahora mismo) fue Kanzaki… Y ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella. Malos recuerdos. Paso una mano por mi cabello. Si recuerdo bien… Veamos…

Hice el primer movimiento.

La besé.

Ella me besó de vuelta.

¿?

Alguna… ¿Reacción extraña me superó?

Alcancé su cabello, tratando de acercarla más a mí, y ella me apuñaló con un dardo…

Lo que me recuerda. Miro a donde el dardo está para sacarlo, pero ya no está ahí.

¿Qué le pasó al dardo? Y pensándolo mejor… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Me desmayé dentro del edificio, ¿Por qué estoy afuera?

¡Agh! Odio estar tan confundido. Qué sé yo… Bueno, aún debo atrapar a Koizumi. Y más me vale hacerlo pronto.

 **-Más tarde-**

— Espera, ¿Risa? ¿Una agente?—. Nakao frunció el ceño. Asentí mientras sostenía un paquete de hielo contra mi cabeza. El entrecejo de Nakao se frunció más

— ¿Estás seguro de que no era solo alguien parecido a Risa?—. Cuestionó él

— Estoy seguro

— Pero ella… ¿Ni siquiera se ve como la clase de material para agente?—. Cruzó sus brazos en profundo pensamiento

— Ja, confía en mi, no lo es… Pero es bastante buena con los cuchillos—. Digo con un bufido, como un hecho

— Déjame poner todo en claro… Ella es una agente, tienes que atraparla para una mision, ¿Pero no tiene material de agente? ¿Por qué es una agente, entonces?

— Mira, no lo sé; la verdad, me sigo peguntando porque se unió también, pero nada me viene a la mente. Aun así, ese no es el punto. Necesito ayuda para capturarla—. Bajé el paquete de hielo

— Oh, ya veo, necesitas ayuda para capturar a una chica que es bastante más alta que tú—. Murmuró Nakao con una sonrisa burlona

— ¡No es eso!—. Lo miré con enojo

— Claro, claro—. Fastidió Nakao

Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Vas ayudarme o no?—. Protesté

— ¿Cómo se supone que te ayude?—. Se encogió de hombros

— Nobu. Ella es su mejor amiga y podría ser útil para atraparla

Nakao se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

— Usar a mi dulce Nobu solo para el beneficio de obtener información sobre su mejor amiga sencillamente no parece correcto—. Murmuró sacudiendo su cabeza

— ¿De qué lado estas, hombre?—. Pregunté fastidiado

— Del de Nobu, claro—. Sonrió

— Pero ella está de lado de la otra agencia

— No, nunca me uniría a la SAJ, no estoy de lado de nadie excepto por el de Nobu—. Nakao discrepó

— Bien… Entonces haré todo esto por mi cuenta

No es como si aún fuera tan fácil. Considerando la forma en la que sigo pensando sobre como nos besamos y en ella. Considerando que por alguna razón ella podría ser difiícil de atrapar, ¡Incluso si es una idiota! Suspiro. Genial. Gracias, Amazona. Muchas gracias porque desde ese beso, lo único que quiero hacer es besarte otra vez. ¡Wow! Sueno como uno de esos cretinos de telenovela. Eso es todo, oficialmente algo está mal… O algo que no entiendo está pasando. ¿Qué es esto?

 **~~~~Umm, las otras pases tendrán los besos, no se preocupen. Actualizaré mañana a menos que algo pase. XD. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… Parte 1 XD. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review. Nos vemos mañana, sip XD.**

* * *

Holaaa… Eeeh, mucho tiempo, ¿Eh? Bueno, me disculpo, les juro que hago lo que puedo ;-;. Pero viendo el lado positivo, entro en vacaciones de verano y eso me da mucho tiempo para escribir :D Espero poder actualizar pronto, el próximo capítulo es interesante~

Agradezco a Koizumiana (no mueras uwu), al anónimo y a Alimac13 por sus reviews, cuando los vi me pusé a trabajar en el capítulo, los amo mucho c':

También gracias a AnnahCW y miki uchiha por su fav y follow, se les quiere :3

Y bueno, después, de eso, y con un poco de suerte…

¡Nos leemos pronto! :'D


	9. Objetivo parte 2

¡Hey! Em... Ha pasado un bueeeen tiempo, y lo siento por eso, creo que dejare las notas para el final del capítulo, disfrútenlo ;w;

* * *

 **ERGH! Creo que soy Jinx o algo! De verdad, ¿Saben como dije que quería escribir ayer? ¡Y lo hice! ¡Pero entonces acabó pasando algo! ¿Estan bromeando? Pensé que podría escribir ayer pero entonces bam, esto es lo que pasó:**

 **Yo: (Preparándome para escribir)**

 **Madre: Tenemos que salir hoy**

 **Yo: ¿Qué? ¿WHY? (Por qué)**

 **Así que al final tuve que ir a la casa de mi tía, y fue taaaan aburrido, así que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de escribir ayer. ¿Pero es extraño porque de repente estoy escribiendo un día sí y un día no porque algo acaba pasando? Extraño. Bueno, como sea, continuando, espero que pare. Lamento haberte hecho leer (si estás leyendo esto) toda esta cosa sin sentido. Te distraje de la historia, perdón. Okay, para compensar lo de ayer, hice este largo XD.**

 **¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

 **Canción: (La misma de la última vez) Dance Dance por Fall Out Boy**

 _Capítulo 6: Objetivo parte 2_

 **Código: R**

— ¡Argh! ¡No sé que hacer!—. Golpeo mi cabeza en la mesa

— Pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes, Risa—. Me consoló Chiharu

— ¿Cómo qué? ¡El KMS se ha ido! ¡No sé donde está y Otani está planeando abducirme a su agencia! ¡Solo tengo 6 días para encontrar ese estúpido KMS!—. Exploté, dejando que mi temperamento saliera

— ¡Risa-chan! ¡Cálmate!—. Exclamó Chiharu, viendose asustada y como si estuviera a punto de llorar, justo como se ve cada vez que le hago algo que da miedo.

Respiré y me calmé.

— ¡Lo siento, Chiharu! ¡Es solo que no sé que hacer!—. Digo desesperadamente

— Está bien, está bien—. Intentó sonreir, pero aun se veía algo asustada de mí

Mi hermano, quien habia estado escuchando toda la conversación, rodó los ojos.

— 6 días. Eres extremadamente suertuda de nuevo, la mayoría de los agentes tienen horas, no días para completar una misión. Me hace preguntarme como es tu jefe—. Murmuró despreocupado

— ¡Y tú no estás ayudando de nuevo! En vez de eso, me haces sentir como un completo desastre—. Sollozo mientras me cubro la cara con las manos

— Bueno… En algunos términos eres un desastre—. Musitó él

Lo miré enojada.

— ¿Por qué no solo vamos desde el principio?—. Chiharu sugirió con lógica—. Sabemos que el KMS fue robado, ¿Cierto? ¿Eso no significaría que tuvieron que cambiarlo después de los disparos o quizá antes de tirar la bomba a la escuela? Tal vez podríamos rastrear a a la otra agencia hasta que encontremos a quienes lo robaron

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo?—. Junto mis cejas, confundida

— Las agencias que planeaban robar el KMS son solo unas pocas, quizá puedas rastrearlas—. La inteligente Chiharu explicó

— ¡Pero otras agencias son difíciles de manejar!—. Mis pensamientos fueron hacia Otani

Me pregunto si está bien… ¡ACK! ¡Que alguien me lo saque de la cabeza! Ha estado atascado en ella desde que lo dejé. ¿Por qué pienso tanto en él, de todas formas? Es un dolor en el trasero.

— Además, no conozco a ninguna otra agencia tan bien, exactamente, ¿Cómo se supone que los rastree para encontrar el KMS?—. Vuelvo a pensar claramente

— ¿Qué hay de ADAP?—. Cuestionó Takato

— ¿Qué hay con ellos?—. Me pregunto

Había oído el nombre antes, pero no era como si supiera mucho de ellos exactamente.

— La agencia rival número uno de SAJ es ADAP. Siempre se han odiado mutuamente, incluso hay alguna rara historia de amor involucrada—. Respondió Takato

¿Historia de amor?

— ¿Por qué?—. Cuestioné

— Ese no es el punto ahora mismo… Necesitas rastrear agencias, ¿Verdad?

Incluso cuando pensé que la historia era más importante en ese momento, él tenía razón.

 **Código: O**

Tiene que haber un archivo aquí en alguna parte. Intento buscar archivos escolares de Koizumi, pero está cerrado y no se me ocurre nada. La única cosa que se me permite ver es un resumen de "¡Sobre mí!". Como no puedo meterme en la escuela ya que está siendo protegida ahora mismo, uso una laptop e intento ver si puedo conseguir algún archivo de Koizumi para tratar de rastrearla. Su información privada está bloqueada, y esa es la que necesito. Aun así, decido leer el resumen de "¡Sobre mí!".

 _¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?: Jugar videojuegos._

Sorpresivamente, eso no me hizo entrar en shock.

Continué leyendo: Color favorito, deporte favorito… Estaba cerca de dejar de leer, cuando leí las últimas dos preguntas.

 _Cantante favorito: Umibozu_

Miré más de cerca. ¡Umibozu! ¡Umibozu resultaba ser mi cantante favorito también! No creía que nadie más a mi edad fuera fan de Umibozu. Luego miré a la pregunta bajo esa.

 _¿Qué desearías que te pasará?: Conocer a alguien como Cain 3 Alguien alto, guapo, ¡ROMÁNTICO!_

Ruedo mis ojos ante la respuesta, es tan estereotípico que a una chica le guste alguien más alto que ella. Pero oh wow, como si un chico así existiera. Esto no está ayudando, lo único que me hace saber es que es una idiota por los chicos altos y alguna adicta a los videojuegos. Si tiene tanto amor por los chicos altos, ¿Por qué me besó de vuelta? Aunque bueno, eso podía haber sido un truco. Ella debío haberlo usado como alguna clase de distracción. Sí... Debía ser eso. Por eso me besó de vuelta. A ella no le gustan los chicos bajos y a mí tampoco me gustan las amazonas altas. ¿A quién le importa si por alguna razón se veía realmente bonita cuando estaba sobre ella? No solo es de otra agencia, es una idiota y… ¿Ya mencioné que era muy alta? Nunca me enamoraré de ella. ¡JA! Eso jamás pasará… ¿Verdad?

 **Código: R**

— Mira, conseguí encontrar un sistema de rastreo… Rastrea el KMS—. Dijo Chiharu

— ¿QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESTO?!—. Mi mandíbula cayó

— Hice esto el día que hiciste explotar el banco. Pensé que quizá podría ser útil, pero luego supuse que podrías completar la misión sin este, así que por eso te di el otro rastreador del KMS, ¿Recuerdas?

Sí recordaba tener un dispositivo cuyo nombre no sabía que me decía en que parte del banco estaba el KMS, pero no sabía que le había pasdo. Suponía que lo había perdido cuando el banco explotó.

— ¿P-P-Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Es imposible!—. Mi boca aún estaba abierta

¡Cualquiera que pueda hacer un dispositivo de rastreo es un maldito genio!

— No fue tan difícil. No rastrea el KMS directamente, es más como su energía…

Me perdió ahí. No hablaba lenguaje geek, así que mientras ella explicaba completamente como lo hizo de una manera lógica, me acabé perdiendo en mis pensamientos, los cuales fueron sin que yo lo quisiera de vuelta a Otani. Como lo habían hecho todo el día. Desde que me había besado… Casi podía sentir sus labios aún presionados en los míos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

¿?

Es oficial, ese camarón está apareciendo en mi cabeza demasiado. Necesito descansar.

— Comenzare a rastrearlo mañana—. Bostecé, agradeciendo a Chiharu mientras iba a mi cuarto

Colapsé en mi cama, ni siquiera molestándome en poner la colcha sobre mí. Me dormí en seguida.

Y mi descanso pronto fue invadido por un sueño…

 _No sé porque, pero estaba corriendo. Accidentalmente llegué al final un edificio destruido a medias; me resbalé._

 _Estaba cayendo…_

 _Abajo…_

 _Abajo._

 _Gritaba mientras caía. Hasta que alguien consiguió atraparme con un agarre fuerte, pero suave. Abrí mis ojos, viendo que la persona que me atrapó era Otani. La mirada en sus ojos casi me decía que le importaba. Que había estado preocupado._

 _¿Por quién? ¿Por mí?_

 _Me ayudó a sentarme, suspirando con alivio._

 _— Realmente me tenía preocupado, tú tonta—. Murmuró, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro_

 _No respondí porque no tenía idea de que demonios estaba pasando. Tocó mi mejilla, acariciándola delicademente con su pulgar. A pesar de que no tuviera idea de que demonios pasaba, me gustaba la manera en que acariciaba mi mejilla. Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que era un sueño, así que hice algo inesperado y alcancé su cuello, él se agachó y me dio un rápido beso. Comenzaba a disfrutar el sueño, cuando de repente se separó y miró a algo que estaba detrás de mí. Me separé y volteé a donde él estaba mirando._

 _— Risa, vuelve, no puedes estar con él—. Mi papá apareció_

 _— ¿Papá?_

 _— Ven—. Llamó haciendo señas con las manos él_

 _Me levanté, a punto de ir con él, cuando Otani me detuvo tomándome de la mano._

 _— No vayas, Koizumi—. Rogó Otani_

 _Fruncí el ceño._

 _Intercambiaba la mirada entre Otani y mi papá. Fue entonces cuando apareció otro hombre gritando y apuntando a mi papá. Otani soltó mi mano._

 _Escuché gritos, pero no salieron palabras. Otani comenzó a alejarse. Quería tomar su mano de nuevo, pero él desapareció._

 _— ¿Otani? ¡Otani!—. Exclamé_

 _— No te involucres con esa agencia, Risa, mantente alejada, es por tu propio bien—. Apareció mi jefe_

 _Miré hacia atrás solo para ver si Otani estaba ahí, pero no era así._

 _— Pero… Otani…—. Dije justo cuando él apareció de nuevo, en el otro lado_

 _— ¿De qué lado estás? ¿El suyo o el nuestro?—. Preguntaron mi padre y mi jefe solemnemente_

 _¿Lado?_

Me desperté al caerme de la cama. Ese había sido un sueño… Extraño… Muy extraño. ¿Cuál había sido el punto de eso? Vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo! Me levanté con prisa. Tenía 5 días. 5 días para entregar el KMS. 5 días… Antes de que yo fallara o completara mi misión.

 **Código: O**

Miré a mi alrededor solo para ver si lograba encontrármela aleatoriamente por las calles. No la veía en ninguna parte. ¿Cómo exactamente se suponía que la encontrara? Ella tenía el KMS ahora, así que no iba a estar buscándolo. La escuela tampoco había sido útil, no había manera en que la rastreara así. Nakao no me estaba ayudando del todo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de en donde vivía. Sabía que Nobu debía saber donde vivía Koizumi, pero siempre estaba pegada a Nakao o viceversa, y no creo que reciba ayuda así. Hmm…

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Me volteé para encontrarme con Mimi, mi vecina.

Sonrío ampliamente mientras su cabello negro pendía entretanto corría hacia mí. Paré de caminar y me volteé completamente para estar frente a frente.

— Te traje tu dosis diaria de leche—. Sonrío dulcemente

— Gee, gracias—. Murmuré tomando la botella.

Ella me trae leche todos los días, dice que me ayudara a crecer, pero nunca lo hace, sin importar cuantas botellas me traiga.

— No hay porque—. Continuó sonriendo

¿Mencioné que es alta? Llevo conociendo a Mimi por un tiempo, y siempre ha sido más alta que yo.

— ¿Cómo te fue con la misión?—. Me preguntó

Encogí mis hombros.

Mimi es una de las pocas personas que saben que soy agente, pero la cosa es que no se como lo descubrió. Un día, solo me dijo "Se que eres un agente".

— ¿La completaste?—. Cuestionó

El pensamiento de Koizumi volvió a mi mente.

— Em, aún no, tengo otra misión—. Dije

— ¿Cuál?

— No es nada, solo cosas raras de agentes—. No voy a mencionar que mi misión actual es capturar a una amazona alta

En realidad, no me siento cómodo diciéndole mucho a Mimi. Es casi como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que ella esconde algo más allá de su dulce sonrisa; o quizá solo estoy paranoico.

 **-Más tarde-**

Estoy pasando los canales de la TV, aburrido, aún sin una buena idea para rastrear a Koizumi. Cuando algo aparece en la televisión. Son noticias de último minuto. Una pequeña compañía acaba de ser detonada… ¿Detonada? Subo el volumen.

— Aquí Ichigo, reportando en vivo desde el Edificio Foto Express en la 15va, donde acaba de suceder una explosión. Últimamente ha habido varias explosiones en el área de Osaka, comenzando con la explosión del banco. Detectives trabajan en la situación actual, al parecer, testigos vieron a varios individuos con AK-47's y rifles-—

— Había una chica jóven bastante alta—. Vino un testigo aleatorio

Supe instantáneamente de quien hablaba.

Koizumi.

Solo lo sabía. Pero… ¿Por qué? A menos que tuviera otra misión, no había razón para que estuviera volando edificios allá afuera. No, probablemente tenía otra misión ya que había completado la del KMS.

Tuve un impulso, sentí que debía salir; y lo hice, solo por si acaso. Y llámenlo destino, o solo una coincidencia muy rara, como sea, pero cuando salí, vi a Nobu hablando por teléfono. Sabía que Koizumi estaba al otro lado de la línea, solo sabía que era ella, así que escuché lo que Nobu le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Es el día perfecto para salir, Risa! ¡Deberíamos aprovecharlo! ¡No puedo creer que tengas que estar ocupada en los días en los que yo no lo estoy!—. Murmuró Nobu por el teléfono

Escuché la voz de Koizumi viniendo del teléfono. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero creo haber escuchado un montón de "Poffs"

— ¿Qué es eso? Suenan como balas, ¿Estás jugando video juegos?—. Cuestionó Nobu agravada

— ¡No! ¡Ahora mismo no puedo hablar, Nobu! ¡Estoy muy ocupada!—. Pude escuchar a Koizumi gritar nerviosa

Tuve un sentimiento de temor que comenzó a aparecer repentinamente. No podía identificar el por qué, pero solo sentí algo… Como si debiera protegerla… Koizumi…

— ¿Dónde estás?—. Preguntó Nobu tratando de agudizar su audición

Me acerqué más para poder escuchar.

— Uh… Em, no es ningún lugar importante, de verdad, solo un lugar donde no puedo hablar ahora, en serio tengo que colgar—. Dijo con nervios por el télefono

Apenas podía oirla porque había un sonido interfiriendo. Algo como un "Wuuuush". Resultó que no fui el único que notó el sonido, porque Nobu preguntó:

— Espera, ¿Qué es ese sonido? Suena como una cascada

¿Cascada? La única cascada en Osaka era una cerca las montañas. Otro impulso. Tenía que revisar la cascada. No estaba 100% seguro, pero definitivamente lo valía. Comencé a correr, se que Nobu me notó en ese momento, porque se volteó y me miro con curiosidad. No me volteé a verla de vuelta, necesitaba apurarme a la cascada.

 **Código: R**

Le cuelgo a Nobu abruptamente. No tengo tiempo para hablar cuando hay tanta gente disparándome. Estoy siendo atacada por algunos tipos con pistolas grandes muy certeros. ¡De verdad comienzo a sentirme enferma de gente disparándome! ¡Solo porque no puedo hacerlo de vuelta! No es justo que sigan disparándome. En serio empiezo a odiar esta misión del KMS. Todo este día ha sido frénetico y tan horrible para mí. No han parado de dispararme y casi muero de nuevo. Jeez. Si sobrevivo a hoy, deberé considerar vivir en el bosque o algo, ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto! No solo algún idiota rudo me golpeó. Quiero decir, literalmente me golpeó, con algún poste, y ahora mi cabeza está sangrando junto con mis rodillas. ¡Literalmente estoy muriendo aquí! La única cosa que me ha salvado de no morir es que tenía una última bomba conmigo. Juro que estas bombas son como mi salvavidas. Pero ahora no me queda ninguna. Tengo una pequeña pistola negra que sencillamente no puedo usar. Solo tengo dos dardos. La única cosa que me queda son mis cuchillos. Estoy escondida detrás de una pequeña bodega que está en la parte trasera del Motel Montañas, que era donde la otra agencia me estaba disparando. La mayoría de la gente en el Motel ya huyó. Ahora solo queda la chica alta herida a quien le están disparando. Los cuchillos que tengo son explosivos, cuando chocan con el objetivo, explotan, pero no tienen tanta fuerza como las bombas. Me hundo. Elos siguen disparándome y yo estoy…

Indefensa.

Llamé a mi hermano, pero no respondió.

Cierro mis ojos. De repente deseando que Otani estuviera aquí…

 **Código: O**

Llegué al lugar donde estaba la cascada, y mientras me acercaba, definitivamente podía oir disparos. Ahora estaba muy segura de que ella estaría ahí. Algo me decía que lo estaba. En algún lugar.

Me acerqué lentamente al rango de disparo, y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Estaba en una esquina, viéndose exhausta. Colapsó en el piso. Me apuré cuidadosamente a ir con ella.

 **Código: R**

— Levántate, idiota—. Oigo su voz

Solo es mi imaginación, así que ni siquiera me molesto en abrir los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?—. Pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados

Sigo pensando que es mi imaginación, cuando oigo un sonido de "click" y siento un fuerte agarre en mis manos. Abro mis ojos inmediatamente, muy tarde para separarme, porque Otani me acaba de esposar las manos.

— Ahora… Te tengo—. Me sonrío burlonamente

— ¿Huh? ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!—. Pregunté alarmadamente, sintiéndome atrapada

— ¿Quieres decir después de que me apuñalaras?—. Cuestionó dándome una mirada

Sentí a mi cara ponerse roja.

Sonrojándome.

Me empiezo a sentir nerviosa. La última vez que estuvimos juntos, bueno… Estábamos practicamente comiéndonos al otro a besos. Miro hacia otro lado tratando de romper el agarre de las esposas, pero en vez de eso solo se ajustan más.

— Vamos—. Me tomó del brazo tratando de jalarme hacia arriba.

— No, no, no—. Traté de alejarme, pero ahora era incluso más fuerte que la última vez

Hmm.. La última vez…

— Vamos, no lo hagas más díficil, ¿Quieres? Es mejor si ambos salimos de aquí—. Murmuró Otani

Es extraño, pero si no lo conociera, pensaría que está tratando de protegerme.

— Prefiero quedarme aquí a ir a ser secuestrada por tu agencia—. Respondí intentando arrastrarme lejos de él, pero estaba tan cansada que mi esfuerzo era inútil

— No creo que esto sea una elección, vamos—. Me agarró fuertemente

¿Ahora qué? Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas por alguna idea, pero todo lo que me llegaba a la mente era el beso de la última vez. Aunque quizá podía intentar eso otra vez. Me quedaban dos dardos. Localicé uno en mi bolsillo mientras me levantaba.

— Uh, Otani—. Lo llamé nerviosamente mientras él me jalaba

Se dio la vuelta. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Tenía que hacerlo antes de los nervios me ganaran. Conseguí romper el agarre de Otani y puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros, alrededor de su cuello. Me agaché y lo besé. Intenté girar el dardo para clavárselo a Otani, pero se volvió una tarea complicada cuando me devolvió el beso y una de sus manos se arrastraba tentativamente para hacer que me agachara, mientras que la otra se deslizaba al brazo donde tenía el dardo. Lo atrapó justo antes de que logrará apuñalarlo con el. Dejé de besarlo. ¡MIERDA! ¡Se dio cuenta! Se separó de mí, dándole la vuelta al dardo, haciendo que este se me clavara a mí y no a él.

— No me engañaras dos veces con lo mismo, Koizumi—. Sonrío de lado mientras yo comenzaba a caer lentamente por el dardo tranquilizante

—Estúpido Camarón—. Murmuré, en realidad devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras caía de vuelta en sus brazos

Esa no era la forma en la que se suponía que pasara. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Esa fue una idea estúpida. Y ahora por alguna razón volví a ser completamente besada por Otani.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…

 **Código: O**

La atrapé mientras se desmayaba. Sus brazos seguían alrededor de mi cuello. La acomodé en el piso y quité sus brazos de mis hombros. Era raro, pero en realidad me veía eso venir. Supongo que de alguna forma solo sabía que nos íbamos a besar otra vez. Había sido difícil el no reaccionar como la última vez. Estaba luchando con la urgencia de besarla con más intensidad.

Sus manos seguían esposadas. Antes de llegar aquí, fui a tomar algunas armas del cuarto de artillería. Pensé que las esposas podrían ser útiles, y lo fueron.

Pude ver mientras su cara se relajaba. Luché con las ganas de besarla en ese preciso momento también.

Esto es tan raro.

Experiencias raras…

 **~~~~~~ Bueno, em, ahí lo tienen, parte 2. Okay, estoy planeando escribir el próximo mañana, pero en estos días nunca sabes, así que… Yup. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW**

 **GRACIAS**

 **¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!... O parte 3, eso sería divertido.**

 **Veamos, en el próximo capítulo… Oh, alguien cae por la cascada (Risa, Otani ó ambos) XD XD XD**

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy, terriblemente tarde con el capítulo como siempre y lo siento mucho ;-; Ay yo, ¿por qué eres así? Peroooo, esta vez les traigo doble capítulo como disculpa por la espera excesivamente larga, lo subiré en seguida :D 

De nuevo lo siento, y gracias alexbonita por su review, aquí está(?}

Recuerden que pueden dejar un review aquí o en la historia original de lovecomyes17 uwu

¡Nos leemos en 10 minutos! :D (?)


	10. Objetivo parte 3

Pues dicho y hecho, doble capítulo, disfrútenlo~

* * *

 **¡HOLA! Estoy intentando romper la maldición aquí, así que estoy escribiendo hoy. Veamos, veamos… Okay, obtuve la idea de la cascada de adivinen donde… El Rey León jajaja Jeez, soy tan infantil. Pero es verdad, estaba viendo El Rey León y sencillamente me dio la idea para una escena en el agua, y no solo eso… Heehee, ya verán a lo que me refiero más tarde en la historia, por ahora la única cosa que les aviso es que… Lenguaje fuerte comenzará a ser usado solo un poco XD. Bueno, espero que disfruten la última parte del Capítulo 6.**

 **Canción: (La misma canción)**

 _Capítulo 6: Objetivo Parte 3_

 **Código: O**

Experiencias muy raras.

La miré de cerca. Pasé una de mis manos por su rostro cuidadosamente. Deteniéndome solamente en el golpe con sangre seca en su frente. Me pregunté que le pasó. Parecía que la hubieran golpeado... Y era divertido… Pero Koizumi parecía una modelo en ese momento. No pude evitarlo, toqué su cara de nuevo, delicadamente. Por un momento, incluso pareció irreal. Sin pensarlo, murmuré su nombre en voz alta…

Miré a mi alrededor con sospecha.

Fiú, nadie me escuchó.

Si alguien me hubiera escuchado, creo que yo nunca hubiera oído el fin de ello.

Koizumi.

¿Valle pequeño?

Irónico… Pero pensé que ese nombre en realidad le quedaba. Tanto como mi nombre me quedaba a mí. Me podría quedar viéndola más tiempo, pero en vez de eso intenté cargarla. No era muy pesada, incluso cuando era bastante alta, no me resultó muy complicado levantarla.

Podría haber salido de ahí sin mayor dificultad, pero en ese momentos un par de grandes… ¡Masivos! Tipos musculosos, con pistolas incluso más grandes, llegaron justo en ese momento. Supe al instante que eso no podía estar bien.

Mierda.

— Y bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un niño y su novia, bueno, ¿No es esto adorable?—. Se rió uno entre dientes, caminando detrás de mí

— Yo diría que son agentes—. Corrijió el otro poniéndose en frente

El miedo gateó por mi espalda mientras retrocedía.

— Jeje, las agencias inmaduras de estos días, contratando niños para hacer trabajos sucios, se han vuelto desesperados—. El primer tipo apuntó su pistola justo a mi cabeza

— ¿Ey? ¿Mira esto? Linda chica. Buen trabajo, chaparro, sacaste el premio mayor—. Se rió entre dientes el segundo echándole una mirada a Koizumi

No estoy seguro de que me hizo enojar más, el hecho de que me llamara "chaparro" o la forma en la que veía a Koizumi. Todo lo que sé es que eso me hizo recuperar mi valentía.

Di un paso en frente.

— No somos parte de la misión—. Defendí

— ¿Es así? Cortálo ya, niño. Sabemos que las otras agencias están en medidas desesperadas para conseguir el KMS, o parte de el

¿Huh? Pensé que Koizumi tenía el KMS. Pero entonces, si no lo tiene… No hay duda de porque está aquí. Pongo mi mirada en ella, acostada en el pasto, sin estar al tanto de lo que pasa…

Necesito defenderla. Siento profundamente en mi interior que debo protegerla. Ella es importante.

— Juguemos a algo—. Sugerió uno de ellos diabólicamente

— Yo no me ando con juegos—. Respondí intentando no demostrar ni una pizca de temor

El temor siempre es tu punto más débil.

— Vamos, niño, será divertido; si tú ganas, no te mataremos, y si pierdes, tomaremos a tu bonita novia aquí para una vuelta—. Dijeron los estúpidos imbéciles

Pero no iba a dejar que se le acercaran. No. No podía explicar porque me daba aquella necesidad de protegerla, pero no me importaba, ¡Lo iba a hacer!

No van a tocarla.

El segundo tipo hizo un intento de tomarla.

— Déjenla en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaban de decir. Nos estábamos yendo—. Dije con furia

— Hey, ¿Por qué está esposada? ¿Qué ibas a hacer con ella, niño?—. El primer tipo sonrió perversamente

— Oh, ¿Y lo que veo es un dardo? Jaja, claramente estabas planeando hacerle algo, ¿No es así, chaparro? Sabes que está bastante fuera de tu liga—. Ahora ambos se reían entre dientes

Apreté mi puño.

Comenzaba a enojarme mucho con ellos. ¡Estos malditos idiotas gordos!

— Comencemos nuestro juego, ¿Deberíamos?

— ¡No quiero jugar ningún estúpido juego!—. Exclamé con ira

Uno de ellos levantó su AK-47 y apuntó directo a mí de nuevo.

— Mala suerte, niño. Tendrás que jugar eso o haremos esto corto y fácil, ¿Okay? Tienes una de dos opciones… Ajem, Vert—. Señaló el primer tipo

Velozmente, el llamado Vert agarró a Koizumi, levantándola ligeramente. Pero no lo hacía correctamente, la cargaba como si fuera una muñeca. Di un paso delante denfendiente. La pistola del primer tipo se acercó más a mi cabeza. Ni siquiera podía usar mi pistola porque probablemente no sería mucho de ayuda, quizá acabaría muerto antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de usarla.

— No, tú te quedas allá atrás—. Dijo el que me estaba apuntando con arma

Quería tomar a Koizumi y llevarla lejos de allí. A un lugar donde estuviera segura. Quería quitarla de su agarre. Pero ahora mismo… Era inútil, no iba a ayudar en nada intentar llevarme a Koizumi de ahí.

— Camina—. Ordenaron

Obedecí. Mi mirada yendo hacia Koizumi. Quizá sencillamente no había sido una buena idea clavarle el dardo tranquilizante a Koizumi. Quizá hubiera logrado escapar, pero ahora había puesto su vida en peligro.

"Lo siento" Le dije mentalmente.

Esto es… Básicamente mi culpa. Supongo que debí haberme asegurado de estar fuera del rango de disparos antes de capturarla.

Caminamos hacia la cima de la montaña donde estaba la cascada. Pasando justo a un lado de la corriente del agua. Todo mientras intentaba averiguar como salir de esa situación, ¡Cómo sacarnos de ahí! Nos detuvimos justo al borde de la cascada. ¿Cuál es el punto de esto? ¿Qué planean hacer?

— Este es el juego, vamos a tirar a tu chica bonita hacia la cascada, pero, como dije antes, tienes dos opciones. La primera, puedes huir y ni siquiera intentaremos detenerte, o, la segunda, salvar a tu chica aquí, lo que podría significar morir en el intento. Entonces, ¿Qué dices niño? ¿Qué opción escoges?—. Explicó, con una sonrisa maligna

Me enojé incluso más.

¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¡Es una idiotez de mierda! Básicamente dice que me puedo ir, ¿Pero que si lo hago matarán a Koizumi? Oh, ¿Y qué si intento salvarla moriré también? ¿Qué clase de opciones son esas? En serio, en serio estoy odiando a estos dos tipos. Retrasados…

Dudé. ¿Qué se suponía que eligiera? Contemplé la opción de escapar. Si solo me iba, estaría a salvo y mi misión habría terminado porque Koizumi estaría muerta. No había manera de que sobreviviera con las manos esposadas y en estado de inconsciencia. Gracias a mí.

— Veo que no logras hacer una elección, bueno, entonces solo la soltaremos aquí, Vert…—. El primer tipo gesticuló hacia el que sostenía a Koizumi

Ese hombre Vert sonrió al dejarla caer.

Di un respingo.

Ella fue hacia abajo.

Y abajo.

Abajo.

¡A la mierda con esto!

Iba a salvarla.

Corrí hacia la punta de la cascada y salté. Cayendo hacia el agua. ¿Qué demonios había pensado? La caída fue demasiado rápida. El vapor del agua me hizo difícil ver donde Koizumi había aterrizado. Contuve mi respiración justo antes de zambutirme en el agua. Una vez que golpeé el agua, intenté buscarla en el conjunto de azul ténue. Vi su cuerpo hundiéndose a solo un par de metros de mí. Nadé hacia ella. Tratando fuertemente de no ser arrastrado por la corriente que hacían que fuera directamente lejos de ella. Que nos fuéramos lejos el uno del otro. Necesitaba salvarla, era lo único que pensaba, lleno de determinación. Luché contra la corriente arremolinante hasta que al fin logre agarrarla de la cintura. Encerrándola firmemente en mis brazos. No iba a dejarla ir, pensaba al nadar hacia la superficie. Era extremadamente difícil pelear contra la corriente del agua, ni siquiera sabía que me hacia tener tanta determinación, todo lo que sabía era que tenía que salvarla. Solo tenía que hacerlo. Mi corazón me lo decía. Tenía que hacer lo correcto. Sin nada de tiempo para explicar el por qué o para si quiera pensar en este. Alcancé la superficie. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Apreté mi agarre en Koizumi. Comencé a nadar hacia la orilla del agua. Intentaba luchar con las torrentes lo mejor que podía. Vamos… Casi llegaba… Estaba tan cerca en ese momento. Tragaba borbotones de agua. Y solo para empeorar las cosas, estaba perdiendo el agarre que tenía en Koizumi. El agua me dificultaba todo. Pero su vida dependía de mí.

De mí.

Casi estaba ahí.

Por alguna clase de milagro logré salir del arroyo, jalando a Koizumi justo detrás de mí. Tan pronto como pude alejarme del agua, colapsé en el pasto respirando pesadamente, exhausto. Miré a Koizumi de reojo. Parecía estar en buen estado… Bien.

Vi como su pecho se movía, así que supuse que respiraba. Me relajé. Lo hice. Je… Misión completada. Mi celebración se cortó en seco cuando escuché:

— ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Eso fue ÉPICO! ¡Creo que los dejaré vivir a ambos! Pero que entretenimiento, ¿Cierto, Vert?—. Aplaudió el primer tipo

Vert asintió mientras hacia lo mismo.

¡AGH! No ellos otra vez. Estaba muy lento y cansado como para pelear. Toda mi energía se había ido en el rescate de Koizumi. Intenté verle el lado positivo a aquello… Koizumi estaba viva. Eso era positivo. Me hacía sentir satisfecho. ¿Quién dijo que un chico bajito no podía rescatar a alguien de ahogarse en una cascada? Un punto para los chicos bajos.

 **Código: K**

Me desperté con un sentimiento helado y mojado, causándome escalofríos. En cuanto abrí mis ojos, miré alrededor. Estaba dentro de lo que parecía una bodega. ¿Huh? ¿Cómo acabé aquí? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué estoy mojada? Miré hacia abajo y era bastante obvio que me había mojado.

¡¿HUH?!

— Bueno, ya era hora de que despertaras—. Murmuró Otani

Asustándome de nuevo.

Me di la vuelta alarmada. ¿Había estado ahí todo el tiempo? No lo había visto. En vez de decir algo inteligente como "Libérame de una vez"

Dije:

— ¿Así que esta es la prisión de tu agencia?

Otani me dio una mirada curiosa, sin que yo lo esperara si quiera, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

Creo que nunca lo había escuchado reírse antes. Ladeé mi cabeza. Eso… Era una risa inusual. Casi aniñada… De alguna manera pensé que realmente le quedaba. Me gustaba…

¡WHOA! ¡ALTO! ¡Risa! ¡Estás hablando de cosas sin sentido de nuevo!

Volteé a otro lado.

— No, fuimos ¿Capturados? Pero supongo que la prisión de mi agencia no es mucho mejor que esto—. Me dijo tan pronto como su risa se apagó, pero seguía resonando en mis oídos

— ¿Capturados? ¿A qué te refieres?—. En ese momento noté que Otani estaba mojado también y sus manos estaban atadas por una cuerda. — ¿Qué pasó?—. Le pregunté

— Un par de idiotas llegaron antes de que tuviera oportunidad de sacarte de ahí, así que nos capturaron y ahora estamos aquí, por alguna razón nos tienen como rehenes por entretenimiento—. Musitó él

¿Huh?

— ¿Por qué… Estamos mojados?—. Me pregunté

— Cascada—. Murmuró, como si esa única palabra fuera a resolver mis dudas

— ¿Cascada? ¿Qué hay con eso? ¡Otani! ¡Habla en español!—. Cuestioné aún confundida

Otani rodó los ojos.

— Fuimos capturados. Por otra agencia. Caímos por una cascada… O algo así, ¿Lo entiendes ahora?—. Habló lentamente, diciéndolo como si fuera retrasada

Realmente no lo entendía, pero decidí dejarlo ser. Nos sentamos en silencio un rato. La cosa… Era que no me gustaba el hecho de que me hubieran atrapado aquí con Otani… ¡Completamente solos! El chico que sucede ser quien he besado dos veces solo por hacerlo.

El recuerdo de nuestro beso más reciente estaba atascado en mi cabeza, seguido por el primero. Suspiré.

…

…

…

¡Demonios! Wow. ¡Comenzaba a sentirme realmente aburrida! No sabía de que hablar. La única cosa en la que podía pensar era lo que había pasado antes de que me desmayara. ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? ¿Por besarlo? Hombre, habría funcionado como la última vez si hubiera caído por ello. Maldición. Golpeé mi pie contra el piso, frustrada, ya que la única cosa que ahora estaba en mi cabeza era Otani. Era muy desesperante.

— Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—. Habló Otani

Me volteé para verlo cara a cara.

— ¿Tienes el KMS?—. Preguntó

No veía que punto tendría mentir, de cualquier forma él probablemente lo descubriría ya que soy terrible mintiendo.

— No—. Susurré, sintiéndome como un completo desastre

— Pero… ¿Creí que lo habías conseguido? Aquel día—. Cuestionó

— Es una replica, no el real—. Murmuré de vuelta

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué me besaste otra vez? La primera vez también me intentaste clavar el dardo

Pudé sentir a mi cara ponerse roja.

Me volteé para ocultar mi rostro.

— ¿Besarte? ¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que me besó ese primer día—. Argumenté nerviosa, viendo a donde se dirigía la conversación

— Em… ¿Pero luego tú me besaste de vuelta? Y esa fue claramente tu movida—. Argumentó también

Ahora sí que estaba sonrojada.

— E-E-Eso no e-era… Eso no cuenta—. Tartamudeé

Ya estaba avergonzada, no me lo tenía que restregar en la cara.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque creo que tenías tus brazos alrededor mío muy determinada a besarme—. Murmuró Otani con un deje de sonrisa

Sentía que la cara me quemaba.

— ¡Cállate! ¡E-Esa solo fue una distracción! ¡Para que pudiera escapar! ¡No significó nada!—. Exclamé tan atropelladamente que creo que ni siquiera me comprendió, con mi cara igual de roja que antes

Maldito enano, estaba disfrutando mi reacción. Tenía una sonrisa presumida.

— Oh, ¿en serio, Amazona? ¿Si no significó nada entonces por qué me besaste de vuelta?—. Ahora no sabía si me estaba molestando o lo decía en serio

— Y-Yo, ¡bueno, tú lo empezaste! Tú fuiste quien comenzó toda la cosa del beso y todo este dilema no tiene nada que ver conmigo—. Argumenté mirándolo desde arriba

— Si, ¿pero no fuiste tú quien lo continuó?—. Señaló Otani

— Claro—. Bufé sarcásticamente

— Si no fuera así, no me hubieras besado de nuevo, supongo que solo estabas desesperada, ¿eh, Amazona? No pudiste resistirte a estar sin mí

Ahora, estaba sonrojada furiosamente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡En tus sueños, enano! El que me besaras ni siquiera me afectó—. Mentí

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

Acababa-¿Acababa de escuchar sarcasmo en su voz? Tragué saliva. Volteándome lentamente a él. Me quedé quieta. Oh, Dios… Él iba a…

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de terminar ese pensamiento porque Otani me besó en ese momento exacto. En vez de apartarme, como debí haber hecho, lo besé de vuelta casi de inmediato. Mis manos seguían esposadas, pero deseaba poder romperlas solo para rodearlo con mis brazos. Se acercó más a mí, besándome de manera más apasionada.

Mi lado cínico me repetía que me apartara, pero no quería obedecerlo. Solo quería besarlo más… Y más. El sabor de sus labios sencillamente me llenaba; y la manera en que se conectaban con los míos llenaba a todo mi cuerpo de adrenalina. Ni siquiera nos apartamos del todo cuando tuvimos que separarnos ligeramente para tomar aire. Podía sentir mi respiración entrecortarse al igual que la suya. Su aroma entraba en mi boca, y me besaba otra vez. Cada vez mejor que antes.

¡ESTABA PERDIENDO EL CONTROL AHÍ! ¡S.O.S.!

Casi parecía que eramos amantes que no se habían visto en años; que simplemente no podíamos apartarnos del otro porque estábamos tan enamorados. Ni siquiera sabía porque seguíamos besándonos, no eramos novio y novia después de todo.

¿Por qué nos besábamos?

Hice un esfuerzo para desconectar nuestros labios, y me separé.

— ¿Por qué no paras de besarme?—. Pregunté en un susurro cuando mi respiración se calmó

Junto con el fuego que había sentido dentro de mí.

¿Era así? No entendía porque nos besábamos una y otra vez cuando… ¿No teníamos una relación? ¿O acaso tenía una relación con Otani?

Él no respondió instantáneamente; pude darme cuenta de que él también estaba sin aliento por el beso… Incluso pensé que no me respondería, cuando lo oí hablar.

— No lo sé, Koizumi… ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Por qué no paramos de besarnos?—. Me preguntó en lugar de contestar

Le di una media sonrisa.

— Sí, como si se suponiera que yo sepa—. Fue mi brillante respuesta

Y realmente no lo sabía, era casi un enigma para mí; un enigma que no podía resolver, porque odiaba los enigmas y los enigmas me odiaban a mí, nunca me funcionaban. Suspiré.

Que tal si…

Solo quizá… Que tal si…

¿Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro? Miré a Otani, él me veía con una expresión que debía ser igual a la mía.

— Supongo que solo es un impulso—. Respondí silente

Otani miró hacia otro lado.

— Tal vez

…

…

…

Estábamos en silencio de nuevo. Sabía que toda esa cosa de los besos debía parar, pero aun quería otro. Solo uno más antes de parar con todo esto de besarnos.

— Una… ¿Una vez más?—. Susurré nerviosamente

— ¿Una vez más qué?—. Preguntó

— Em… Solo pensé que quizá deberíamos… Besarnos una vez más antes de parar de hacerlo—. Y esta, mis amigos, era yo, habiéndome vuelto loca

— Em… Supongo—. Murmuró

Se acercó de nuevo. Esperé a que se inclinara hacia mí, pero hizo algo que me resultó inesperado: Me miraba atentamente, a mi cara, ¿casi como si me estuviera admirando? Y justo después se inclinó una vez más para besarme. Este beso era más dulce que el anterior, comenzó lentamente, sus labios adaptándose a los míos casi antes de que empezara a presionar con más fuerza.

Una vez más.

Lo besé de vuelta, dejándome disfrutar esto por una vez, en lugar de preocuparme al respecto. Aquello era mucho mejor que cualquier chico de mis videojuegos. Los de mis juegos no podían besar. Comencé a disfrutar el beso, casi parecía un sueño: Demasiado bueno para ser real.

Era demasiado bueno para ser real…

Empecé a separarme. Y cuando lo hacía, él levantó sus brazos y los puso alrededor mío, como lo había hecho yo al besarlo antes.

Pero Otani no dejó sus brazos en mi cuello, y comenzó a bajar.

¿?

¡¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO?!

Intente apartarme de nuevo, él me apretó para tenerme más cerca, como si me estuviera abrazando.

— Otani… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—. Entre en pánico

— Espera…—. Dijó él

Me sentía tan extraña estando tan pegada a él.

De repente, oí un sonido de click…

Di un respingo, dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Me había quitado las esposas.

¿?

¡¿EH?!

— Ayúdame a desatarme… Acabas de darme una idea de como salir de aquí—. Otani me sonrió

Sentí a mi corazón latir fuerte en ese momento ¿Idea? Pero… Él acababa de liberarme, ¿verdad? ¿De qué me había perdido? ¿Cuándo demonios le di una idea?

— Saldremos de aquí, trabajaremos juntos—. Me dijo

Trabajar… ¿Juntos?

… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

¿Y qué idea?

 **¡WUUU! ¿Esta fue más larga eso creo? Me pregunto cuantas palabras tiene esto. Bueno, aquí intente hacer otra escena de un beso, ¿qué piensan? ¿Creen que Risa y Otani paren de besarse? Um… La cosa es… *Cough cough*. Mañana podré escribir, sí, claro. Excepto… No esta historia, estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de otra historia en la que trabajo. XC La gente ha estado esperando por casi una semana, entonces… Debo escribir algo más mañana XC Pero hey, intentaré escribir el miércoles. Okay.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima.**

 **Pista: Risa y Otani unen fuerzas XD**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí los capítulos de hoy, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente así que de verás espero poder publicar más rápido. 

Gracias por leer, los quiero gente bonita ;-;

¡Nos leemos luego! :D


End file.
